Requiem
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU S6. Dix-sept ans après leur retour des Enfers, alors que le calme semble être revenu pour de bon, les habitants de Storybrooke vont devoir faire face à une série d'événements dramatiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec une courte fiction puisqu'elle comporte sept chapitres et un épilogue.**

 **Je ne prends pas en compte la saison 6, ni certains éléments du final de la S5 (Jekyll et Hyde et la Méchante Reine notamment) pour la simple raison que j'ai écrit le début avant sa diffusion.**

 **Il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences étant donné que son écriture s'étale sur plus d'un an... je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 1**

oOo

« Emma ? »

Regina, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle tentait de joindre la blonde et celle-ci venait seulement de daigner décrocher.

« Oui ? Désolée, je viens de voir tes messages, j'étais... occupée. »

En d'autres circonstances, Regina aurait sans aucun doute lâché une de ses fameuses remarques sarcastiques et acerbes mais vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Emma, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Henry m'a prévenue ce matin qu'il avançait sa venue à Storybrooke. Il arrivera demain pour le déjeuner. Tu seras là ? »

Un silence gêné accueillit sa déclaration.

« Emma ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« ...Oui. C'est que... demain, ça tombe plutôt mal. En fait, je ne pourrai pas être là. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat à midi. »

« Midi ? Et tu ne peux pas le déplacer ? »

Midi ? Quel genre d'avocat avait l'idée saugrenue de donner des rendez-vous à une heure pareille ? Regina retint à grand peine un long soupir agacé.

« ...je vais essayer. Mais je ne te promets rien. »

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de voir ce fameux rendez-vous reporté. Cependant, Emma semblait trop lasse pour se lancer dans une dispute maintenant.

« Bon... je dois y aller. »

« A demain, alors. »

« Ouais... salut... »

Emma raccrocha la première, laissant Regina perplexe. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de faire passer quelque chose avant Henry, surtout que celui-ci arrivait spécialement de New York accompagné de son fils Evan, âgé de quelques mois seulement. Depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études, Henry ne leur rendait que rarement visite, son travail d'écrivain lui prenant presque tout son temps libre.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait : ces derniers temps, la blonde n'avait plus d'autre chose en tête que son divorce et toutes ses conséquences.

Secouant la tête, elle poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Constatant qu'il était dix-sept heures passées, elle décida de quitter la mairie. La paperasse pouvait bien attendre, après tout. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent, et aucune catastrophe n'allait s'abattre sur la ville d'ici le lendemain.

A vrai dire, songea t-elle tandis qu'elle marchait à travers les rues en direction de sa maison, plus rien ne s'était produit depuis leur retour des Enfers, dix-sept ans plus tôt. Ni malédiction, ni super méchant semant la pagaille, ni perte de souvenirs, ni tragédie familiale.

La ville avait doucement mais sûrement sombré dans une douce quiétude. D'abord sans cesse sur leurs gardes, les habitants s'étaient laissés gagner par l'apparent sentiment que plus rien de grave ne pouvait se produire.

Résultat des courses, le nombre de mariages et de naissances n'avait jamais été aussi important que ces dernières années. Snow et David avaient donné une petite sœur à Neal et Emma, et Killian avait demandé Emma en mariage.

Regina rit amèrement en y repensant. Tous étaient en train d'assister au triste dénouement de cette union qui laissait derrière elle un enfant et beaucoup de rancœur.

La Sauveuse n'aurait décidément pas droit à sa fin heureuse.

Arrivée à destination, Regina tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra à pas feutrés. Un silence de mort l'accueillit, mais elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle était seule à vivre ici depuis dix ans, maintenant. Depuis qu'Henry était parti avec ses rêves d'écrivain plein la tête et ses espoirs de famille avec Violet.

Il lui manquait beaucoup, évidemment, mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Penser qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait inviter toute la famille pour le déjeuner ? Et puis, Noël était prévu pour la semaine suivante. Si elle parvenait à convaincre Henry de rester, ils seraient tous au complet.

Et puis, son sourire s'affaissa. Ils ne seraient pas au complet, parce que, en pleine instance de divorce, Emma et Killian n'accepteraient sûrement pas de passer un moment supposé familial ensemble... Leur fille, Louise, en pleine crise d'adolescence, serait certainement aux abonnées absentes. Tout comme Neal, qui, si elle en croyait Snow, n'accordait guère beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'elle aux fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle trouverait bien une solution.

Personne n'était en danger, et elle avait traversé bien pire que ces petits drames familiaux.

Rien de grave ne pouvait arriver.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

oOo

« J'y vais, Papa... »

David, le nez plongé dans un tiroir, hocha distraitement la tête.

« Bonne soirée, ma chérie. »

Elle perçut l'hypocrisie dans sa voix. Bonne soirée. Comment sa soirée pourrait-elle être bonne ? En attendant que le divorce soit officiellement prononcé, elle vivait toujours avec Killian, et la cohabitation ne se passait pas pour le mieux. Ils allaient encore se disputer, peut-être casser quelques assiettes, et Louise serait obligée d'assister à ça, enfermée dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur son lit, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de se couper du monde.

« Ouais... bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Il releva la tête et ils échangèrent un regard. Puis, il se fendit d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Emma tourna les talons. Elle savait que la soirée de son père ne serait pas meilleure que la sienne : il lui faudrait sans doute gérer les sautes d'humeur de Neal dont la mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas avoir de limites ces derniers temps.

Elle détestait cette mauvaise foi qui régnait entre eux : c'était comme si ils se sentaient obligés de prétendre que tout allait bien pour sauver les apparences.

Parce que si tout allait bien dans la famille Charming, alors le monde entier allait bien. Ils étaient l'exemple, ceux sur lesquels on calquait son comportement parce qu'ils étaient les grands héros, ceux qui avaient ramené le calme à Storybrooke, invincibles, inébranlables.

Emma se haïssait de jouer à ce petit jeu, d'autant plus que l'annonce de son divorce avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Pourquoi continuer de faire semblant ? Ça n'avait plus beaucoup de sens...

Lorsqu'elle rentra, personne n'était là. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine au moment où elle passa la porte d'entrée.

Elle détestait cette maison. Elle représentait son mariage qui s'était effrité sans qu'elle puisse rien y changer et son amour pour Killian qui partait en fumée. Elle ne souhaitait plus y habiter, et son futur ex-mari non plus, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils la mettraient en vente après le divorce.

Oh, il y avait bien sûr eu de bons moments, songea t-elle en passant devant le buffet. Dans les tiroirs étaient rangés des dizaines de cadres photos qui y trônaient fièrement autrefois. On pouvait y voir une photo d'eux le jour de leur mariage, des portraits de famille, et d'innombrables photos de Louise.

C'était elle qui, quelques mois plus tôt, avait insisté pour les enlever.

Emma n'avait pas protesté, et, un après-midi pluvieux de septembre, avait relégué tout ce qui avait fait sa vie ces dernières années dans les oubliettes d'un tiroir sombre.

Le soir, quand il était revenu, Killian avait posé des yeux vides sur le buffet et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle en avait presque été déçue, d'ailleurs.

Mais c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'un grand et triste vide entre eux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Louise se planter derrière elle.

« Salut. »

Sursautant légèrement, elle se retourna pour toiser sa fille. A quatorze ans, Louise Jones était le portrait craché de son père. Même cheveux de jais, même haussement de sourcils, même petit sourire en coin. La seule chose qu'elle était hérité d'elle était ses yeux, d'un vert identique.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il est dix-neuf heures passées. Où étais-tu ? »

« Avec Neal. »

Elle claqua la langue, contrariée.

« Evidemment. »

Louise était toujours fourrée avec lui, ces temps-ci. Emma n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle avait bien trop de problèmes pour surveiller les fréquentations de sa fille à longueur de journée.

Devant son absence de réaction, Louise se précipita à l'étage. Emma sût qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain – elle avait probablement déjà mangé au Granny's.

Seule la perspective de revoir Henry lui apparut comme étant réjouissante. Et encore, il fallait qu'elle puisse pouvoir déplacer son rendez-vous avec son avocat...

Killian rentra quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne lui demanda ni où il était, ni avec qui. Elle évita même de le regarder.

Il ne faisait que lui rappeler l'échec cuisant de leur relation.

Non, songea t-elle en se traînant jusque sa chambre.

Rien ne pouvait être pire.

oOo

« Comment vas-tu ? »

La question de Zelena la laissa perplexe quelques instants. La réponse lui vint pourtant naturellement.

« Aussi bien que d'habitude. »

Installées dans la cuisine, elles s'affairaient à préparer le repas.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu me parais... renfermée, ces derniers temps. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Ses réponses évasives ne parurent pas convaincre sa sœur. Pourtant, elle renonça, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus.

« Les enfants ont-il décidé ce qu'ils voudraient faire comme études ? » demanda Regina, songeant aux deux adolescents qui discutaient dans le salon.

Comme toujours, le visage de Zelena s'éclaira quand on mentionnait sa progéniture.

« Robin aimerait être vétérinaire. Tu sais combien elle adore les chevaux... Tu dois lui avoir transmis ta passion. »

Regina sourit en pensant à toutes les fois où elle avait emmené sa nièce aux écuries. Elle la revoyait, à quatre ans, sur un poney, au galop, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle comme une traînée de feu.

Robin avait bon cœur. A dix-sept ans, elle n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain, que ce soit pour assister Granny au restaurant ou Marco quand il devait réparer quelque chose en ville. Elle avait vraiment un cœur en or.

Son père aurait été fier, si fier...

« Et Jules ? »

Le soupir de Zelena ne s'échappa pas.

« Eh bien, tu le connais... il ne me dit pas grand chose. Peut-être violoniste. Ou peintre. »

Autant Robin était pleine de vie, autant son frère était renfermé sur lui-même. Il parlait peu, observait beaucoup et il y avait toujours cet éclat de tristesse indéfinissable dans ses yeux et un air mélancolique sur son visage que sa beauté rendait saisissant.

Car oui, Jules était beau, avec ses cheveux blond cendré et ses yeux bleu clair. Même plus beau que Neal, qui, selon les dires des filles du lycée, avait beaucoup de charme.

Lui n'avait pas seulement du charme. Il avait du charisme. Presque autant que son père, à qui il ressemblait tant.

Était-ce parce qu'il était le fils du Dieu des Morts qu'il était si silencieux ? Regina s'était toujours posé la question. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant à problème : jamais une parole ou un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il obéissait aux ordres et faisait ce qu'on lui disait, et pour ne rien gâcher, il était excellent à l'école.

Et ce qu'il n'exprimait pas avec des mots, il le faisait avec la musique. Chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait jouer du violon, Regina était émue aux larmes. A sa connaissance, lui seul était capable de produire un son si pur et si profond.

Il dessinait bien, aussi. Même plus que bien, surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à la peinture quelques mois plus tôt.

Au lycée, il n'avait pas d'amis. Juste des connaissances à qui il parlait de temps à autre. Quand on lui demandait, il répondait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'il avait Robin. Sa sœur était la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de sa réserve, la seule à qui il accordait ses rares sourires et ses seuls éclats de rire.

Souvent, Zelena les appelait le Soleil et la Lune avec nostalgie. Regina savait qu'elle pensait à Hadès comme elle-même pensait à Robin.

C'était peut-être parce qu'ils avaient grandi sans père que les enfants étaient si soudés, au moins autant que des jumeaux.

Regina acheva ses chaussons aux pommes tandis que Zelena mit les lasagnes au four.

« Henry ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. J'espère qu'Emma sera là à temps... »

oOo

Jamais Emma n'avait assisté à un repas de famille aussi étrange.

N'ayant pas pu reporter son rendez-vous, elle était arrivée une demi-heure en retard. Regina, bien que contrariée, s'était heureusement abstenue de lui faire une remarque.

Killian n'était évidemment pas présent : il s'était contenté de déposer Louise, qui n'était pas ravie d'être là. Comme toujours, elle s'était installée à côté de Neal, que ses parents avaient réussi à convaincre de venir par elle ne savait quel miracle.

Rachel, sa sœur de quatorze ans, était là elle aussi et lui adressait quelques sourires timides tout en restant à distance de Neal avec lequel elle ne s'entendait pas beaucoup. Snow et David avaient l'air fatigué de ceux qui sont sur le point de renoncer.

Robin et Jules bavardaient avec le fils de Rumple et Belle, Aaron. Ses parents venaient de quitter la ville pour partir en vacances et Regina avait décidé de l'inviter. Zelena échangeait des coups d'œil avec sa sœur.

Personne ne parlait beaucoup, et c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'Henry était là et trônait au milieu de la table. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, ce qui inquiéta Emma.

« Henry, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi Violet n'était pas là... » avança t-elle.

Il releva la tête et chercha ses mots.

« Ah, oui... elle a beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps. »

Violet était journaliste pour un magazine de mode.

« Elle doit boucler un article pour la semaine prochaine, et elle est débordée. Mais elle nous rejoindra pour Noël. »

« Pour Noël ? Cela veut donc dire que tu passeras les fêtes ici ? » rebondit immédiatement Regina.

Henry se fendit alors de son habituel sourire. Emma se détendit, rassurée.

« Eh bien... oui, si tu veux toujours de moi. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » ronronna Regina. « Ta chambre n'a pas bougé... »

Elle la soupçonna d'accueillir la compagnie de son fils comme une échappatoire à sa solitude. Cependant, jamais elle ne lui ferait l'affront de le formuler à voix haute : à bien y réfléchir, la solitude était largement préférable à ce qu'elle vivait avec Killian.

« Et puis, je serais heureuse de m'occuper d'Evan. »

Celui-ci dormait actuellement à l'étage.

« Au fait, tu as terminé ton prochain livre ? » interrogea Emma.

Il parût aussitôt gêné.

« Euh... oui. Mais mon éditeur n'a pas l'air très emballé... il doit me donner des nouvelles dans les prochains jours. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il changera d'avis, » conclut Regina.

Emma grimaça légèrement. Regina, contrairement à elle, avait toujours été relativement peu objective en ce qui concernait Henry. Car, même si cela lui coûtait, elle devait admettre qu'aucun des livres de son fils n'était devenu un best-seller : ils se vendaient convenablement, ni plus, ni moins. C'était le genre de livres qui se perdaient dans les étagères des librairies, dans l'ombre des plus grands succès qui occupaient la tête d'affiche et dont la population se bousculait pour repartir avec un exemplaire le jour de leur sortie.

Elle savait qu'Henry en souffrait énormément, et souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle n'y connaissait pour ainsi dire rien en littérature : lire, ce n'était pas son truc. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était l'encourager et le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Louise posait sur son grand frère des yeux inexpressifs. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches comme l'étaient Robin et Jules, sans doute en raison d'une trop grande différence d'âge. Elle-même ne l'était pas beaucoup de Neal, alors elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée, même si le manque de lien entre ses enfants l'affectait parfois.

La discussion retomba, et Snow en profita pour raconter les derniers exploits de Rachel à l'école : elle avait une nouvelle fois obtenu d'excellentes notes. Emma ne manqua pas le regard agacé de Neal, ni celui, méprisant, de Louise.

Même si elles avaient le même âge – à peine quelques mois de différence –, elles ne s'appréciaient pas. Trop différentes, encore une fois. L'ambiance autour de la table devint électrique, et elle ne fut pas mécontente de voir le repas s'achever. Snow et David ne traînèrent pas, promettant rapidement d'être présents pour Noël. Zelena prit le temps de les aider à débarrasser avant de repartir, proposant à Aaron de le déposer chez lui. Louise fila sans demander son reste. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'elle, Regina et Henry.

« Je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste, » annonça ce dernier. « De toute façon, Evan ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Elles se rendirent dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

« Je le trouve un peu... étrange, pas toi ? » lança Emma.

« C'est sans doute le trajet qui l'a fatigué, » répondit tranquillement Regina. « Inutile de s'inquiéter. »

« Oui... sans doute, » répéta t-elle, bien que peu convaincue.

Regina se tourna vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Comment ça s'est passé, avec ton avocat ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, pensive, tandis qu'elle achevait de ranger les verres.

« Normalement. Il n'y a rien de particulier à en dire. C'est un divorce à l'amiable : tout devrait se passer... correctement. »

« Et pour la garde de Louise ? »

Emma s'immobilisa et serra les poings presque sans y penser.

« A vrai dire, nous n'en avons pas parlé. Nous opterons probablement pour une garde alternée. »

Regina lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... je suis sincèrement désolée que ça se termine comme ça. »

Emma fit tourner machinalement son alliance autour de son annulaire. Elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine de l'enlever, et n'en avait de toute façon pas le courage.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi... »

* * *

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer à partir du suivant. La suite sera là demain soir ou lundi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite. Le chapitre 3 devrait être publié mercredi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews/follows/favorites, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 2**

oOo

« Tu sais où est Neal ? »

Rachel lui jeta un regard surpris. Snow baissa la tête. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à demander ?

« Aucune idée, » prit-elle néanmoins la peine de répondre en finissant son chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Snow poussa un long soupir. Elle ne comprenait plus Neal depuis un long moment déjà. Son fils défiait son autorité, rejetait toutes ses attentions et se montrait méprisant la plupart du temps.

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant facile. Petit déjà, il piquait des colères si intenses qu'elle en était parfois effrayée. Elle et David avaient espéré que ça se calmerait lorsqu'il entrerait à l'école.

Bien mal leur en avait pris. Neal était loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un élève modèle : turbulent, il s'était fait remarquer en classe plus de fois que tous ses camarades réunis. Et la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, d'abord au collège, et puis au lycée. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un _bad boy_ , et elle savait d'après Robin que pas mal de filles étaient folles de lui.

A presque dix-huit ans, il n'acceptait plus aucun ordre, ne souffrait plus d'aucune contradiction.

Alors, Snow avait doucement mais sûrement baissé les bras. David avait bien essayé d'imposer son autorité, de limiter ses sorties et de surveiller de très près son travail scolaire.

Rien n'y avait fait.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir Emma, tout à l'heure ? Elle m'a promis de m'emmener dans les magasins pour choisir mon cadeau de Noël. »

Le visage un peu ridé de Snow se fendit d'un sourire.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. »

Rachel s'empressa alors d'enfiler son manteau et de recouvrir ses boucles blondes d'un bonnet de laine avant de quitter l'appartement en promettant d'être revenue pour le dîner. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu. Rachel était si gentille et si douce... tout ce que Neal n'était pas.

En attendant que David rentre du poste de police, elle décida de faire un peu de ménage et épousseta les étagères.

Ils avaient longuement hésité avant d'avoir un troisième enfant. Et s'il était aussi ingérable que Neal ? A trois ans, celui-ci était déjà un petit monstre.

Et puis, Emma était tombée enceinte. Et ils s'étaient dit que ce serait une bonne chose que les enfants aient le même âge. Jules et Robin, qui avaient un an de différence, étaient si proches...

Snow était tombée enceinte elle aussi, à peine quatre mois plus tard.

Louise était née. Puis Rachel.

Quatorze ans plus tard, elles se haïssaient.

Louise préférait la compagnie de Neal. Le pire était qu'ils se ressemblaient, avec leurs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux verts. Elle préférait Neal et son insolence, Neal et le défi qui émanait constamment de lui.

Snow frissonna. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle n'avait pas entendu David rentrer. Elle se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras.

« A Neal. »

Il sourit tristement.

« Il est encore jeune. Ça s'arrangera peut-être avec le temps... »

Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment y croire. Cependant, tous les deux préféraient encore s'accrocher à ces lambeaux d'espoir.

« Peut-être. »

oOo

« Et de quoi ça parlera ? »

Les yeux de Robin brillaient tandis qu'elle écoutait Henry parler. Zelena, qui préparait le thé, les observait discrètement. Jules semblait plongé dans un livre mais elle savait très bien qu'il écoutait lui aussi.

Hadès arborait exactement la même expression, autrefois.

Son cœur se serra. Dix-sept ans plus tard, elle avait toujours autant de peine.

« Eh bien... je n'ai pas encore décidé. Il faudrait déjà que mon éditeur se décide à publier mon dernier livre... »

Il berçait doucement Evan, qui venait de se réveiller. Elle avait été un peu surprise de le voir débarquer avec son fils vingt minutes plus tôt. Visiblement, il avait envie de revoir ses cousins.

Techniquement, Robin et Jules n'étaient pas vraiment ses cousins, mais ça n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'importance...

« Et toi, Jules ? Tu pourrais être écrivain... tu as toujours le nez dans un livre, » suggéra t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Euh... peut-être. Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Henry lui adressa un sourire indulgent. De tous, il était peut-être celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Il avait son goût pour les livres et les histoires, même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affection pour l'aventure elle-même.

« Et toi, Zelena ? Tu aides toujours Maman à la mairie ? »

« Oui, toujours. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes... »

Après leur retour des Enfers, Regina lui avait proposé de devenir son adjointe. Certains n'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil que la ville soit dirigée par les deux sœurs Mills, mais avec le temps, tous s'étaient habitués et plus personne n'omettait d'objection à sa présence.

Elle s'était pour ainsi dire fondue dans le décor.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'Henry étudiait les cadres accrochés au mur. Des photos des enfants, pour la plupart. On pouvait aussi apercevoir Regina, Snow ou David sur quelques-unes. Il y avait même une photo de famille sur laquelle apparaissaient Emma et Killian – prise avant que leur mariage tombe à l'eau, évidemment.

Il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire sur une photo de Robin posée sur l'étagère – c'était Regina qui la lui avait donnée. Pour que, d'une certaine façon, il puisse toujours veiller sur leur fille.

Henry ne cacha pas sa surprise quand il remarqua une vieille page issue du livre de contes des Enfers sur laquelle elle apparaissait avec Hadès. De lui, elle n'avait aucune photo. C'était la seule image qui restait. Quand Regina venait dîner, elle s'arrangeait pour la faire disparaître.

Elle lui avait peut-être pardonné et cessé de la blâmer pour la mort de Robin, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié du tout de le voir aux côtés de son assassin sur la même étagère, mais si ce n'étaient que de simples portraits.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être venir au lycée, demain. Pour parler du métier d'écrivain, du monde de l'édition, et tout ça. Peut-être que quelques élèves seront intéressés... »

« C'est une super idée ! » s'enthousiasma Robin.

« Maman a pris quelques jours de vacances, elle pourra garder Evan. »

« Je ferai passer le message demain matin ! » conclut-elle.

Jules hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait de son père et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Zelena. Jamais elle n'avait caché à ses enfants la vérité : dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de comprendre, elle leur avait tout expliqué. D'où Robin tirait son prénom, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne connaîtrait jamais son père, qui était exactement Hadès.

Mais peut-être aurait-elle dû s'abstenir. Peut-être que savoir que son père avait tué celui de sa sœur et était le Dieu des Morts était un poids bien trop lourd à porter...

oOo

« Merci pour cet après-midi. C'était chouette ! »

Rachel l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'au-revoir et s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur. Emma sourit. Elle avait bien fait d'emmener sa sœur faire les magasins : ça lui avait changé les idées.

Tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour regagner sa voiture, elle croisa Neal qui se décidait enfin à rentrer après avoir vagabondé toute la journée. Inconsciemment, elle se tendit aussitôt.

« Neal. »

« Emma. »

Leurs rapports étaient formels, presque froids.

« Louise est rentrée directement, » l'informa t-il.

« Bien. »

Et c'en fut tout pour la conversation. Elle claqua la portière de sa voiture avec plus de force que nécessaire et démarra en trombe. Sans même y penser, elle prit le chemin du Granny's. Elle avait besoin d'un verre avant d'affronter la rancœur silencieuse de Louise et la froideur de Killian.

Le restaurant était presque vide et elle repéra immédiatement Regina au comptoir. Emma se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'elle.

« Mauvaise journée ? » supposa t-elle.

« Oh, non. Je suis allée faire les boutiques avec Rachel. C'était sympa. C'est juste que... »

Elle marqua une pause.

« On doit discuter de la garde de Louise ce soir, avec Killian. »

« ...je vois. »

« Une fois que ce sera fait, je pense que ce sera l'affaire d'une semaine. Le temps de se répartir les meubles, et les papiers seront signés. »

« Tu as quelque part où aller ? »

« Je pense que j'irai prendre une chambre au Granny's quelque temps. Je trouverai un appart rapidement. »

« Tu peux toujours venir quelque temps à la maison, si tu veux, » proposa Regina.

Emma s'esclaffa.

« C'est gentil, mais je pense que tu ne pourrais pas me supporter très longtemps... »

Regina rit à son tour.

« C'est possible... »

Tandis que la serveuse lui apportait sa commande, elle demanda :

« Où est Henry ? »

« Chez Zelena avec Evan. Je pense qu'il avait envie de revoir Jules et Robin. »

« Ah, oui. »

Elle vit que quelque chose travaillait Regina.

« Un problème ? »

« Eh bien... j'ai essayé de joindre Violet, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je crois qu'il y a un problème de réseau. »

« Ah, » fit Emma, soulagée. « C'est sûrement temporaire. New-York doit crouler sous la neige, cette semaine. »

« Oui... tu as sans doute raison. »

Emma vit bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre mais avisant l'heure, elle termina son verre et se leva.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser indéfiniment cette discussion... »

Regina hocha la tête et lui pressa amicalement la main.

« Bonne chance. »

Après un dernier regard, elle quitta le restaurant.

La soirée s'annonçait longue...

oOo

Killian était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine et tenait dans ses mains une photo le représentant lui avec Emma et Louise quelques jours après sa naissance. Il l'avait récupérée dans un tiroir du buffet. Visiblement, la vue de tous ces fragments de leur passé était devenue insupportable à sa presque ex-femme et sa fille.

Emma, lorsqu'elle rentra, ne parût pas surprise de le trouver là.

Elle s'y attendait.

« Bonsoir. »

Sa voix était hésitante, comme éteinte à force d'avoir trop crié.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Où est Louise ? » demanda t-elle prudemment.

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Bien, bien. »

Un ange passa. Ils osaient à peine se regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous devons parler... en ce qui concerne sa garde, » finit-il par se jeter à l'eau.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord pour les meubles, et n'en avaient même jamais parlé, mais aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement attaché aux objets. En ce qui le concernait, Emma pouvait bien tout prendre si ça lui chantait.

Non, seule Louise était véritablement importante. Seul elle comptait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » interrogea t-elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration, passa en revue tous ses arguments, et se lança :

« Je sais que tu souhaiterais une garde partagée. »

Emma s'alarma aussitôt.

« Pas toi ? »

Cette fois, il soutint son regard.

« Louise ne va pas bien. Elle est sur la mauvaise pente, et c'est de pire en pire, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est mise à traîner avec Neal. »

Tous ces non-dits explosèrent au visage d'Emma. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un problème avec leur fille, mais encore une fois, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Peut-être était-ce ce manque de communication qui avait fini par avoir eu raison de leur mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

Sa voix était étrange, presque cassée, brouillée par les larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir.

« J'avais pensé l'éloigner quelques semaines... peut-être à New-York, ou à Boston. Changer d'air lui ferait peut-être du bien. Evidemment, je reviendrai entre temps pour signer les papiers du divorce. »

Emma accueillit sa déclaration dans un silence de mort.

« Bien sûr, il me faut ton accord. Si tu t'y opposes, alors je ne ferai rien, et nous nous partagerons sa garde. »

Et Louise continuerait de foncer droit dans le mur.

« … quand comptais-tu partir ? »

« Demain. »

« Rien que ça ? » rit amèrement Emma. « Tu serais prêt à lui faire rater une semaine d'école ? Les vacances ne sont que vendredi. »

« Emma, toi et moi savons que Louise ne fréquente plus guère l'école ces derniers temps... »

Elle baissa la tête, lui donnant raison. Influencée par Neal, leur fille s'était mise à sécher les cours. D'abord une fois de temps en temps, puis tous les jours.

Tandis qu'Emma semblait réfléchir, il regarda de nouveau la photo. S'il tenait à ce que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de Louise, c'était parce qu'il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui se passait.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Il était heureux avec Emma, et Henry quand il était à la maison.

Pourtant, Emma était tombée enceinte. Et il avait fallu prendre une décision.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu se séparer de son enfant une nouvelle fois. Alors, il avait pris sur lui et était devenu père.

Et il avait aimé Louise. Sincèrement. Il lui avait appris à parler, assisté à ses premiers pas, fêté chacun de ses anniversaires. Jamais elle n'avait manqué de rien.

Et puis, il avait commencé à se disputer avec Emma, environ deux ans plus tôt. Au cours d'un de leurs affrontements, au point culminant de sa colère, il avait malencontreusement laissé échappé que Louise était un accident et qu'il regrettait sa venue au monde.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr. Mais il savait que Louise avait entendu parce que dès le lendemain, son comportement avait commencé à changer.

Peut-être qu'Emma avait fait le rapprochement, peut-être pas. Maintenant, cela importait peu : c'était à lui de réparer les dégâts.

Emma lui prit des mains la photo qu'il tenait toujours. Un sourire nostalgique s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'observa.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il savait qu'elle acceptait pour sauver Louise. Pour que leur mariage n'ait pas été un échec total.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

oOo

Réprimant un bâillement, Regina plissa les yeux, presque aveuglée par le soleil matinal. A peine dix minutes plus tôt, elle avait reçu un appel de Killian qui la sommait de se rendre à la frontière de la ville dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde : il y avait Killian, bien sûr, mais aussi Emma et Zelena. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'alarma Regina.

« Il y a une barrière magique sur la frontière, » lui apprit sa sœur. « On ne peut plus sortir, ni entrer, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen de la briser. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle s'approcha à son tour et fut presque soufflée par la puissance de la barrière.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre, » s'agaça Killian. « Tôt ce matin, j'ai essayé de quitter la ville avec Louise... nous avons été comme qui dirait _arrêtés_. »

Louise, toujours dans la voiture, ne cachait pas son agacement.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » lança Emma. « Qui pourrait bien avoir scellé la frontière ? Nous n'avons plus eu de problèmes depuis dix-sept ans. »

« Et surtout, pour quel motif ? » dit Zelena. « C'est surtout ce point qui m'inquiète... pourquoi nous empêcher de partir ? »

« Ça tombe très mal, » soupira Killian. « Je suppose que le changement d'air devra attendre... » glissa t-il à Emma.

Sans tergiverser davantage, il remonta dans la voiture et s'en alla.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » avança Emma. « Comme par hasard, le jour où Killian décide d'éloigner Louise, quelqu'un a la merveilleuse idée de jeter un sort sur la frontière. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport ? » demanda Regina.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu gros, comme coïncidence. »

« Rumple aurait peut-être pu nous éclairer... s'il n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée d'être parti en vacances on ne sait où, » railla Zelena.

Regina frissonna. Elle détestait avoir l'impression d'être piégée de la sorte, et encore plus celle que la situation lui échappait.

« Nous allons vite trouver une solution, » déclara Emma, optimiste. « Le nombre d'habitants ayant des pouvoirs magiques dans cette ville est pour ainsi dire limité. Trouver le coupable ne sera pas très difficile. »

Elle regagna sa voiture.

« Je vais commencer par les fées. Peut-être que l'une d'elles a perdu sa baguette ! »

Regina se retrouva seule avec Zelena.

« Ce n'est pas la magie des fées, » jeta cette dernière avec certitude. « Je l'aurais reconnue. »

Elle acquiesça en guise de confirmation.

« Est-ce que tu la sens ? » demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

« La colère ? Oui. »

La magie était imprégnée d'émotions, certaines plus faciles à ressentir que d'autres.

Or, celui qui avait fait ça était très, très, très en colère.

La haine grésillait dans l'air.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. S'il y a des bacheliers qui lisent cette histoire, félicitations à vous ! Pour ma part, j'ai eu mon bac avec mention :).**

 **Les ennuis commencent vraiment dans ce chapitre... la suite sera là vendredi ;).**

Guest : ton hypothèse se tient et elle est intéressante, tu verras ce qu'il en est réellement dans quelques chapitres !

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 3**

oOo

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Poussez vous ! »

Emma jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la marée d'élèves qui avaient envahi le couloir.

« Poussez-vous, j'ai dit ! Je suis le shérif ! Poussez-vous ! »

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Effrayés pour la plupart, les élèves consentirent à s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Un silence presque religieux s'abattit tandis qu'elle s'approcha du corps inanimé d'Alexandra, la fille d'Ashley.

Elle s'était subitement évanouie en plein milieu d'un cours de mathématiques et ça n'avait aucun sens.

Des médecins, dont Whale, s'affairaient autour d'elle. David, prévenu quelques minutes avant elle, était déjà sur place et parlait avec sa prof de maths.

« Vous dîtes qu'elle s'est juste... évanouie ? »

Choquée, celle-ci approuva.

« Oui. C'était l'habituel devoir surveillé de la semaine précédant les vacances, alors vous pensez bien que ça n'est pas passé inaperçu... elle est tombée de sa chaise et je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire reprendre connaissance. »

Ashley et Sean, ses parents, étaient en larmes et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Emma s'approcha d'eux.

« Je ne comprends pas... » bredouilla Ashley. « Elle allait parfaitement bien, ce matin ! Je lui ai téléphoné ce midi encore, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son devoir... elle était tellement angoissée hier soir. »

« Angoissée, huh ? »

Machinalement, Emma sortit son calepin et prit des notes.

« A t-elle pris des médicaments, des calmants ? »

« Non, nous n'avons rien de tel à la maison, » répondit Sean.

« Je vois. Avez-vous noté quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel dans son comportement ? »

« Non, rien... »

« Je vois... je vous remercie. »

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Whale qui ordonnait à deux infirmières de mettre Alexandra sur un brancard direction l'hôpital.

« Comment ça se présente ? »

Il parût mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien... nous ne savons pas exactement quelle est la cause de cet évanouissement. Il va nous falloir faire des examens. »

« Peut-être le surmenage ? » suggéra t-elle. « Elle avait un contrôle cet après-midi, et sa mère m'a dit que ça l'angoissait beaucoup. »

« C'est possible... nous n'écartons aucune éventualité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... si vous avez d'autres questions, je serai à l'hôpital. »

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le convoi et une certaine agitation envahit le couloir. Les camarades d'Alexandra qui étaient présents au moment de l'accident s'empressèrent de raconter les événements à tous les autres. Bientôt, plus personne n'ignora ce qui s'était passé.

Emma avisa Neal près de son casier et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu es dans le même cours de maths qu'Alexandra, non ? »

« Ouais. »

Bien qu'elle fut plus âgée, elle avait commencé sa scolarité plus tard, ce qui expliquait sa présence au lycée malgré ses dix-neuf ans.

« Tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

« Non, rien du tout. J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder la fille de Cendrillon, si tu veux tout savoir... c'est déjà assez pénible d'être le fils de Snow. »

« Neal ! » le réprimanda t-elle.

Louise apparût alors et vint se camper aux côtés de son oncle.

« Bon, très bien, » tenta t-elle de se calmer. « Si l'un de vous voit quelque chose, venez m'en parler, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne serait de toute façon pas venue, elle s'éloigna. Les élèves s'étaient dispersés et avaient pour la plupart rejoint leurs cours. Parmi ceux qui restaient, des amis d'Alexandra en majorité, elle repéra Rachel, Robin et Jules interrogés par David. Henry, qui avait tenu une conférence sur le métier d'écrivain plus tôt dans l'après midi, était présent lui aussi.

« ...je ne vous retiens plus longtemps. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. »

Rachel partit alors vers sa classe d'histoire tandis que Jules et Robin rejoignirent celle de littérature.

« La frontière de nouveau verrouillée, et maintenant ça ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup, » annonça t-elle de but en blanc.

« C'est vrai, » confirma David. « Mais attendons de voir comment va Alexandra... ça n'a peut-être pas de rapport. »

Henry fronça les sourcils, songeur.

Emma, elle, ne croyait désormais plus du tout à une coïncidence.

Elle se surprit même à envisager le pire – les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient jamais totalement, tout compte fait.

oOo

« Je n'aime pas ça... je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Emma accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse que Regina lui tendit.

« Tu devrais te calmer, » conseilla celle-ci.

La blonde avait débarqué chez elle une heure plus tôt pour lui faire un compte rendu de la situation.

« Me calmer ? » s'effara t-elle. « Mais comment ? Whale n'a pas réussi à déterminer la cause de l'évanouissement d'Alexandra. Je mettrais ma main à couper que la magie est quelque part là-dessous ! »

Regina se massa les tempes, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de rapport entre la frontière et ça, » attaqua t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Simplement, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour le moment. »

« Et c'est bien le problème ! »

Elle fut distraite par les babillages d'Evan. Constatant que c'était l'heure de son biberon, elle s'affaira à le lui donner.

« Au fait, tu as essayé de rappeler Violet ? »

« Oui, et ça ne fonctionne toujours pas. Tu crois toujours que c'est à cause de la neige ? » railla t-elle.

Emma pinça les lèvres.

« Non. Quelqu'un cherche à nous isoler du monde extérieur. Mais dans quel but ? Enfin, Alexandra est une chouette gamine. Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Ils étaient dans une impasse totale.

« Et Henry ? » demanda Emma.

« Oh, il est parti glaner des informations en ville... tu le connais. Il veut aider. »

Emma reposa Evan dans son berceau après qu'il eut fini son biberon.

« Je vais devoir ouvrir une enquête sur tous les habitants ayant des pouvoirs magiques, » annonça t-elle.

« Ah, vraiment ? T'attends-tu à ce que je te suive jusque ma cellule, ou bien as-tu apporté des menottes ? » ironisa Regina.

Emma éclata de rire.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Simplement, il faut que je fasse les choses dans les règles. Est-ce que tu pourrais en toucher un mot à Zelena ? »

Regina songea que sa sœur ne serait pas ravie du tout.

« Cela concerne aussi les enfants, j'imagine. »

« J'ai bien peur que oui... c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui lui en parle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'accuse Jules. »

Jules avait toujours été un sujet sensible en raison de son ascendance. Evidemment, il avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père. Robin aussi en avait, mais on se méfiait moins d'elle pour une raison évidente.

« Jules est un gentil garçon, » déclara t-elle.

« Je suis bien d'accord. Seulement... »

« Oui, oui. La procédure. »

Elle poussa un long soupir las.

« Je lui en parlerai demain. »

oOo

Zelena ne savait pas comment réagir face à la demande de Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _enquête_? »

« Pas grand-chose. Simplement répondre à quelques questions, j'imagine. Il faudrait voir ça avec Emma, c'est elle qui est responsable des investigations. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Et ni Robin ni Jules n'auraient fait une chose pareille. »

La situation avait évolué pendant la nuit. Whale était désormais catégorique : le coma d'Alexandra n'avait rien de naturel. Il avait été provoqué par la magie, mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, ni comment – et, en toute franchise, il avait avoué qu'il doutait de pouvoir le découvrir. Il n'était déjà pas certain qu'elle se réveille...

« Je sais bien, Zelena. Toi et tes enfants n'êtes pas visés en particulier. Si tu veux tout savoir, même les fées ont été interrogées... »

« Hmm... bien. Je passerai au poste tout à l'heure avec les enfants, mais c'est tout. »

Zelena ne manqua pas de remarquer son air soulagé.

« Nous ne t'en demandons pas plus. »

Elle hocha sèchement la tête avant de servir une tasse de thé à Regina.

« Comment vont-ils ? » s'informa celle-ci. « Ils étaient amis avec Alexandra, non ? »

Elle nota que sa sœur parlait au passé.

« Oui. Ils sont affectés, évidemment. Robin a pleuré ce matin. Et Jules... il ne montre pas beaucoup ses émotions, mais je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger quand ils vont apprendre qu'ils sont suspectés ! »

Elles étaient hypocrites toutes les deux, bien sûr.

Robin n'était pas _vraiment_ suspectée. Depuis sa naissance, tout le monde l'adorait, clamait combien elle ressemblait à son père bien qu'elle fut le portrait craché de Zelena. Tel un petit soleil, elle irradiait.

Jules, c'était une autre histoire. D'après les racontars de la populace, c'était une erreur, un enfant non désiré, une abomination, avait-elle même entendu dire les nains.

Après la mort de Robin et d'Hadès, Regina s'était éloignée d'elle. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était sincèrement désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher la mort de son bien-aimé, qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps. Zelena en avait eu le cœur brisé mais lui avait laissé l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Chacune faisait son deuil seule, en silence.

Un mois avait passé, puis deux, et trois. Elle avait été prise de nausées, avait été malade à longueur de journée. Elle avait refusé de voir la vérité en face pendant une semaine.

Mais au fond, elle savait.

Elle était enceinte.

Un soir, en larmes, elle était allée tambouriner à la porte de Regina, Robin sous le bras. Elle avait tout de suite compris.

Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, et l'avait laissée pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Zelena lui avait posé une simple question.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Et, sans se laisser influencer par la haine qu'elle portait à Hadès, Regina lui avait répondu qu'au fond, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire.

Jules était né six mois plus tard.

Avait-elle été égoïste en lui donnant naissance ? Avait-elle été aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait toujours à Hadès ? Parce que la vie de Jules n'était pas enviable, loin de là. Il avait toujours dû supporter les regards lourds de sens et les messes basses.

Jamais il n'avait posé de questions sur son père, au contraire de Robin qui avait tenu à en savoir le plus possible.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, » déclara Regina, semblant lire dans son esprit. « Tu t'inquiètes pour Jules, et c'est normal. Mais tout ira bien pour lui. Il quittera bientôt Storybrooke pour faire ses études, et là-bas, personne ne saura qui est son père. »

Zelena lui adressa un sourire sincère, qu'elle lui rendit.

Oui. Tout irait bien.

oOo

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Snow à son mari dès que celui-ci eut passé la porte.

Rachel, qui venait de rentrer du lycée, leva les yeux, pleine d'espoir.

« Hélas, non, » soupira David.

Il retira sa veste et vint les rejoindre à table.

« L'état d'Alexandra est préoccupant, pour tout vous dire. Elle est toujours dans le coma, mais c'est comme si elle se vidait de son énergie... »

Horrifiée, Rachel poussa un petit cri involontaire. Snow baissa la tête.

« Pauvre Ashley... voir sa fille dépérir sous ses yeux... »

David avait l'air très contrarié.

« L'enquête n'avance pas. Zelena est passée avec Robin et Jules et Emma les a interrogés, mais nous n'avons rien pu tirer de plus que la première fois. Ce sont de braves petits, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Et Zelena ? »

Elle trouva sa question ridicule. Zelena n'avait plus rien de la terrible sorcière qu'elle était autrefois. Elle faisait partie de la famille, désormais.

« Elle pourrait être coupable... comme n'importe qui. Mais franchement, quel intérêt aurait-elle à s'en prendre à Alexandra ? »

Le problème était que leur liste de suspects n'était pas bien longue : Regina, Zelena, Jules, Robin, les fées. Rumple aurait pu y être s'il n'était pas à l'autre bout du pays, et son fils Aaron n'avait jamais manifesté aucun pouvoir magique.

« Et Maleficient ? Lily ? »

Les deux femmes se faisaient très discrètes et on les apercevait rarement en ville. Elle voyait parfois Lily, mariée à August depuis quelques années déjà, venir récupérer son fils Tobias à la sortie du lycée. Si elle se souvenait bien, il était dans le même cours d'anglais que Rachel.

« Emma a l'intention de creuser de ce côté, mais elle pense que ça ne donnera rien... Maleficient n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, ces derniers temps. Et Lily... c'est toujours la même chose, elle n'a pas le profil. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, » soupira t-elle. « Mais dans ce cas ? »

Rachel formula alors une hypothèse :

« C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui cache ses pouvoirs... »

David sembla considérer sérieusement ses propos.

« C'est possible, mais si c'est le cas, il sera très difficile de mettre la main sur le coupable. »

« Tu y arriveras, » dit doucement Snow en lui prenant la main. « Nous nous en sortirons. Comme toujours. »

Ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

oOo

« Écoute, Louise. »

La jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, s'arrêta et se retourna en soupirant.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux plus que tu sèches l'école. Je me fiche de ce que fait Neal, mais il est hors de question que tu suives le même chemin, » menaça Killian.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler sur ce ton à Louise, mais il n'avait plus le choix : il avait tout essayé, et rien n'avait fonctionné. Sans compter que ses projets de la faire quitter la ville la veille étaient purement et simplement tombés à l'eau...

« C'est bon, je peux y aller ? » demanda t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Killian claqua la langue. Elle lui ressemblait tant que ça en devenait presque agaçant.

« Tu m'as bien compris, Louise ? Tu vas te rendre au lycée et suivre tes cours. Je passerai personnellement te prendre à la fin de la journée. »

Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou pas : cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne venait plus la récupérer à la sortie de l'école.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle ne protesta pas.

« Je serai là, » se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Ce revirement total de comportement le laissa sans voix. Bouche bée, il regarda Louise quitter la maison sans dire un mot.

Que diable pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Ah, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir interpréter ses réactions ! Ça lui éviterait bien des problèmes.

Il décida d'aller jusque l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alexandra, et peut-être glaner une information ou deux sur la situation. Ces derniers temps, il évitait Snow et David autant que possible, il n'était donc pas mis au courant des dernières évolutions.

Quand il arriva à destination, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bâtiment entier était silencieux. Avisant Henry dans le hall, il s'avança vers lui.

« Elle... elle est morte... » lui annonça t-il dans un souffle.

Le cri, déchirant, d'Ashley le transperça comme un millier de couteaux.

« Elle s'est totalement vidée de son énergie... son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

La frontière n'avait pas été verrouillée par hasard. On avait cherché à les piéger à Storybrooke. Les choses avaient pris une toute autre tournure, bien plus dramatique que tout ce qu'il imaginait.

Prévenus par Whale, David et Emma débarquèrent. Ils n'essayèrent même pas d'interroger Sean et Ashley qui étaient incapables de cesser de pleurer une seule seconde.

Killian ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il voulait aider, mais ne se sentait pas à sa place. Plus maintenant. Henry, qui comprenait, lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils trouveront une solution. »

Il acquiesça et quitta l'hôpital, un étrange sentiment d'impuissance au fond de lui.

Il n'en avait plus connu de tel depuis dix-sept ans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui les choses se compliquent encore et les drames se multiplient... le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche !**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, cela peut paraître un peu excessif pour une simple rébellion... mais qui donc pourrait être derrière tout ça ? Réponse dans quelques chapitres !

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 4**

oOo

C'était un cauchemar.

Elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de la semaine, Emma pénétra dans le hall du lycée, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait trouver.

C'était un désastre.

D'abord Alexandra, puis le jour de sa mort, Charlotte, la fille de quatorze ans d'Aurore et Philippe, s'était effondrée en plein milieu du gymnase. Le lendemain, c'était au tour d'Aaron de tomber dans le coma. Pour se consoler, Emma s'était dit qu'au moins, ses parents n'étaient pas obligés d'assister à ce spectacle affligeant... Et puis, elle avait songé à leur réaction lorsqu'ils rentreraient et qu'ils découvriraient leur fils mort.

Mais ça, c'était en supposant qu'ils parviennent à lever la barrière sur la frontière...

Emma éprouva une brusque envie de faire demi-tour. Elle ne supportait plus de voir des gamins dépérir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Tobias, le fils de Lily et August.

Son amie d'enfance ne pleurait pas. Dans ses yeux, la colère l'avait emporté sur la tristesse. Lorsqu'elle pivota vers elle, son regard la poignarda comme un pic à glace.

« C'est fini, hein ? »

Emma ne sut que répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que Whale travaillait sur un traitement ? Qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir ?

Nul n'était dupe. Face à la magie, la médecine ne pouvait rien. Quant à l'espoir... s'il y en avait eu, il s'était évaporé à la minute où le cœur d'Alexandra avait cessé de battre.

« Je suis désolée, Lily. Tellement désolée... »

Elle se mit à pleurer malgré elle. Que ferait-elle si la même chose arrivait à Rachel ? Ou Louise ? Sa petite Louise...

August ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de chercher le coupable plus longtemps. »

« Comment ça ? » s'alarma Emma. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Lily rit amèrement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ? Qui serait assez puissant pour établir une barrière magique à la frontière et assez cruel pour s'en prendre à des enfants ? »

« Lily, » murmura August. « Il faut que... »

« Non ! »

Furieuse, elle dévisagea l'assistance du regard. Elle cherchait quelqu'un.

Qu'elle finit par trouver, à moitié caché derrière les cheveux roux de sa sœur.

« C'est _lui_ le coupable. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Jules qui écarquilla les yeux. Une fois de plus, sa ressemblance avec son père frappa Emma.

Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Jules ne pouvait pas être coupable.

« Non, » déclara Emma. « C'est impossible. »

« C'est le fils du Dieu des _Morts_. Et sa mère n'est pas totalement saine d'esprit non plus... enfin, Emma, ouvre les yeux ! Qui d'autre se pourrait-il être ? »

Les murmures enflèrent. Emma fut déconcertée par la facilité avec laquelle les autres élèves s'étaient laissés convaincre.

Puis, elle comprit. Il leur fallait un coupable à tout prix, l'assurance que celui-ci avait été arrêté et ne pourrait plus jamais nuire à personne.

Tout le monde s'écarta de Jules. Seule Robin ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle et se plaça devant lui telle une lionne défendant son petit.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? C'est impossible ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de l'arrêter, Emma... avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge, » cracha Lily.

La mort dans l'âme, elle se résolut à attraper doucement Jules par le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur, Robin sur les talons.

Elle ne manqua pas les regards inexpressifs de Louise et de Neal en passant devant eux. Elle fut déçue de ce manque de soutien familial, mais elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

Comment diable allait-elle sortir Jules de là ?

Cette journée était vraiment un cauchemar.

oOo

« Je veux le voir. »

« Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant, Emma est en train de l'interroger... »

Le regard de pure haine que lui jeta Zelena fit reculer Regina d'un pas.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'Emma est en train de faire. Je veux le voir. »

Regina ne bougea pas.

« Écoute moi bien, Regina, » gronda t-elle. « Si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je te jure que je réduis cette endroit en cendres. »

Cette fois, elle se résolut à s'écarter. Elle connaissait assez Zelena pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Heureusement, Emma avait fini d'interroger Jules et finissait de le raccompagner jusque sa cellule quand la rousse déboula dans la pièce. Robin, recroquevillée sur elle-même, accueillit sa venue d'un regard plus que soulagé.

« Il est innocent, » clama Zelena sans même écouter ce qu'Emma avait à dire. « Il est innocent et j'exige que tu le laisses sortir. »

« Écoute, Zelena... la situation est... compliquée. »

Regina eut pitié d'Emma qui semblait totalement dépassée par les événements. Elle força Zelena à s'asseoir et lui expliqua en quelques mots que la moitié de la ville s'était à présent retournée contre Jules, ayant trouvé en lui le coupable idéal.

« Et... enfin, ce n'est pas tout, » poursuivit-elle, soudainement plus hésitante. « Depuis quelques heures, je reçois des dizaines d'appels... des témoignages d'élèves, pour la plupart, rapportant avoir vu Jules jeter des maléfices aux victimes. »

Zelena sembla manquer d'air quelques secondes et chercha ses mots.

« C'est... c'est... ridicule. Jules n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Regina, dis quelque chose ! Tu l'as vu grandir... tu m'as aidée à l'élever... »

Elle eut le cœur brisé par son désespoir. Robin, submergée par l'émotion, fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Jules, assis dans sa cellule, gardait le silence, les yeux baissés.

« Je sais, Zelena. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais il est impossible de ne pas prendre en compte tous ces témoignages... »

« Ce sont des mensonges ! » s'emporta Zelena. « Il n'est pas Hadès ! Il n'est pas son père... »

A la mention de celui-ci, Jules sursauta.

« Zelena, _nous savons_ , » dit Emma d'une voix ferme. « Et je te jure que la seule chose que je souhaite est de le laisser partir. Et ce que je ferai, une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur le coupable. Je te le promets, d'accord ? Personne ne touchera à ton fils. »

« Elle a raison, Maman, » dit Jules, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Je lui fais confiance. Elle prouvera que je suis innocent. En attendant, je ne risque rien ici. Mais dehors... les gens me détestent à cause de mon père. Ils m'ont toujours détesté. Toute cette histoire n'a fait que mettre le feu aux poudres... »

Il faisait preuve de tant de lucidité que Regina eut encore plus honte d'elle même. Elle tolérait que son neveu soit traité comme un criminel...

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller... je sais que me voir enfermé ici te rend triste, et tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »

Jules était peut-être bien la personne la plus empathique qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Si Zelena se résolut à partir, la mort dans l'âme, ce ne fut pas le cas de Robin qu'il fallut forcer à lâcher la main de son frère.

Toutes deux avertirent qu'elles reviendraient le lendemain à la première heure avant de partir. Regina sortit prendre l'air quelques instants pour s'aérer l'esprit, bien vite rejointe par Emma.

« C'est une vraie catastrophe, hein ? » soupira le shérif.

« Comme tu dis. »

« ...tu sais que si on ne trouve pas le responsable rapidement, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de déclarer Jules coupable ? »

« Zelena ne le supportera jamais. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Regina savait qu'elle savait – et c'était bien le pire.

oOo

« Ils ont arrêté Jules, aujourd'hui, » annonça Rachel en se tordant les mains.

Elle venait juste de rentrer du lycée et Snow n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je sais... Emma m'a tout raconté. »

David, lui, était à l'hôpital au moment des faits, en train de tenter vainement de rassurer Aurore et Philippe – pour mieux dissimuler que la petite Charlotte n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures.

Fait étrange, Neal était revenu en même temps que sa sœur. Snow eut un regain d'espoir : peut-être avait-il été affecté par ce qui était arrivé à Jules ?

Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures, Rachel. Il est coupable, après tout. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » s'effara sa sœur. « Je connais Jules. Il est si gentil... »

« Il est flippant, tu veux dire. Il est toujours dans sa bulle, et il parle à peine aux autres à part Robin, toi et Aaron... enfin, quand il était encore en vie. »

Le manque de tact de Neal choqua Snow une fois de plus. Aaron était pourtant toujours vivant.

Il se leva du canapé et prit la direction de sa chambre.

« Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre du fils d'Hadès ? »

Rachel fondit alors en larmes.

« C'est horrible... pourquoi est-il toujours si méchant ? Jules n'a rien fait ! »

« Je sais, ma chérie... je sais... » murmura Snow en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à la calmer et à la persuader que demain serait un meilleur jour. Ses discours d'espoir avaient perdu en efficacité, semblait-il.

Épuisée par toutes ces émotions, elle finit par aller se coucher directement.

Snow attendit le retour de David, les mains croisées. Quand il rentra, elle devina ce qui s'était passé avant même qu'il prenne la parole. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

« Charlotte et Aaron sont morts. Leur cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Tobias suivra sans doute demain... »

Toute leur impuissance lui était insupportable.

« Il ne s'agit plus de savoir si il y aura un prochain, mais qui est le prochain... » se désola David.

La situation avait rarement paru si désespérée. Même quand ils étaient aux Enfers ils n'avaient pas été si pessimistes quant à leur avenir...

« Je ne comprends pas, » avança Snow. « Ce sont des enfants... pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Qu'a à gagner le responsable ? »

C'était un mystère a priori insoluble...

oOo

« Je suis désolée que ton retour se passe dans de telles conditions... » soupira Regina.

Elle était seule avec Henry dans la cuisine. Celui-ci l'observait s'affairer à préparer le repas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Maman. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Rien n'est de ta faute... »

La façon dont il l'avait dit semblait donner un sens caché à ses paroles, mais Regina ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Henry avait les traits tirés et une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? » l'encouragea t-elle en venant s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle lui attrapa les mains et les serra.

Regina le connaissait par cœur, les moindres de ses mimiques et aucun changement de comportement ne pouvait passer inaperçu à ses yeux.

« Eh bien... » hésita t-il. « J'ai menti. Violet n'est pas surchargée de travail comme je l'ai dit... »

Tout avouer semblait lui coûter beaucoup.

« En ce moment, ça ne va pas fort entre nous... alors j'ai préféré prendre un peu de distance. »

Henry avait l'air si triste qu'elle entendit presque son cœur se briser. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda t-il, presque craintivement.

« Oh, mon chéri... bien sûr que non. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir... »

Il lui adressa un sourire timide qui la fit fondre.

Il était toujours son petit héros. Son petit prince.

« Il y a des hauts et des bas dans tous les couples... »

« Très franchement, je doute que ça s'arrange, » déclara t-il sombrement. « Nous ressemblons plus à Emma et Killian qu'à Snow et David... »

Regina regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'aider autrement qu'en lui offrant tout son soutien. Hélas, les sentiers de l'amour étaient parfois bien périlleux...

« Enfin, c'est la vie, » conclut-il avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quelque chose. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangée avec mes histoires... »

« Tu sais bien que tes histoires ne me dérangent jamais. »

Il s'esclaffa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je vais voir comment va Evan. »

Restée seule, Regina soupira. Décidément, le Véritable Amour n'avait semblait-il plus beaucoup de sens...

Elle pensa à tous ces couples qui ne se remettraient sans doute jamais de la mort de leur enfant.

Sean et Ashley. Rumple et Belle. Philippe et Aurore. August et Lily.

Une boule au ventre, elle ne préféra pas penser à ce qui adviendrait de Snow et David si la même chose devait arriver à Rachel ou Neal...

Son esprit divagua ensuite vers Jules. Elle le croyait innocent, voulait le savoir innocent.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit coupable malgré tout ?

Peut-être que, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à l'héritage terrible que lui avait laissé son père.

Zelena la tuerait pour avoir de telles pensées. Et ça n'avait pas de sens. Sa sœur avait raison : elle avait vu grandir Jules. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Et pourtant...

Elle se haïssait d'avoir laissé le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit.

oOo

« Comment vis-tu tout ça ? »

Médusée, Louise la dévisagea sans répondre. Emma dut reconnaître ô combien la situation devait apparaître comme ironique.

Ils étaient tous les trois à table, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il fallait que la ville soit presque à feu et à sang pour qu'ils parviennent à mettre leurs différents de côté le temps d'un repas...

Louise haussa les épaules.

« Normalement. Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? »

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Charlotte était avec toi dans certains cours, non ? Et Tobias aussi, d'ailleurs ? Et puis, tu connaissais Alexandra et Aaron... »

Killian la laissa parler, les sourcils froncés. Leur fille semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« Oui, enfin... on n'était pas amis. Je ne leur parlais pas vraiment. »

« ...ah. »

Elle ne savait que penser de son détachement apparent. Cachait-elle ses émotions, ou était-elle aussi peu affectée qu'elle le laissait paraître ? Elle chercha en vain un vague soutien de Killian, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas plus apte à décoder le comportement de Louise.

« Et si c'était Neal, le prochain ? Comment réagirais-tu ? »

« Neal ? C'est impossible. »

Son air catégorique la fit presque sourire. Elle idéalisait tellement son oncle qu'elle le pensait invulnérable...

« Et de toute façon, tu as arrêté Jules, non ? Il n'y aura pas de prochain. »

« Nous savons tous que Jules n'est pas coupable, » intervint Killian.

« Ouais... bien sûr... »

Elle ne décrocha plus un mot de tout le repas et demanda rapidement l'autorisation de sortir de table. Emma et Killian se retrouvèrent alors en tête à tête, comme ça arrivait de plus en plus rarement.

« Elle n'a pas l'air perturbée, » fit celui-ci. « C'est plutôt une bonne chose. »

« Hmm... peut-être. Et si c'était vraiment Jules ? » lança t-elle d'une voix atone.

Killian la dévisagea avec surprise.

« On a peut-être raté quelque chose... un signe, n'importe quoi, montrant qu'il allait mal... c'est peut-être sa façon d'appeler à l'aide... »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, quand même ? Il supporte à peine d'entendre le nom de son père, alors suivre ses traces ? Vraiment, Emma ? »

La honte la submergea alors.

« Oui... oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison, c'est impossible... »

Mais alors, qui était vraiment responsable ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je dirais que le drama atteint presque son point culminant... j'espère que vous aimerez ! Le chapitre 6 sera en ligne mardi.**

Guest : effectivement, le comportement de Louise est assez étrange compte tenu de la situation. Tu découvriras bientôt pourquoi !

Lili972 : je suis d'accord, ça fait beaucoup de morts. Tu sauras bientôt si Louise et Neal ont quelque chose à voir là dedans !

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 5**

oOo

Jules n'était pas stupide.

Il savait qu'on le détestait, il l'avait toujours su, et il savait aussi pourquoi.

Peu pouvaient se targuer d'avoir pour père le terrible Dieu des Morts.

Seul dans sa cellule, il somnolait à peine. Comment pouvait-il s'abandonner au sommeil en sachant que là-dehors, des parents endeuillés voulaient sa tête ?

Sa mère pouvait bien promettre ce qu'elle voulait, il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions quant à sa libération qui s'avérait hautement incertaine.

Ils avaient trouvé leur coupable et n'étaient pas prêts à en changer.

Au moins, tant qu'il était ici, Robin n'était pas suspectée. Ni sa mère, ni sa tante Regina. C'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

Il songea à son père. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, et dès qu'il avait appris son identité, n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui, surtout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourtant, il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer.

La vieille page d'un livre de contes qui le représentait, encadrée et posée sur l'étagère de la cuisine. Les étincelles dans les yeux de sa mère quand elle parlait de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles.

Zelena avait aimé Hadès, et elle l'aimait toujours.

Sans doute l'avait-il aimée aussi.

Il était le résultat de leur brève et dévastatrice romance.

Ironie du sort, il lui ressemblait. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, même allure. Même talent certain pour les arts, surtout le violon.

Alors, il avait tout fait pour ne pas suivre ses traces. Rester à l'écart des autres, se faire discret. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas, de toute façon. Et puis, il n'était pas seul : il avait Robin, et aimait parler de temps à autre à Rachel ou Aaron.

Mais au fond, ça n'avait servi à rien.

Peut-être était-il destiné à payer pour les crimes de son père.

oOo

« Je pensais laisser sortir Jules demain soir... enfin, tu sais, pour le réveillon de Noël... » avança Emma.

Assise sur le plan de travail de Regina, elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Regina, assise à la table, les mains croisées sous son menton, acquiesça pensivement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, comme si même le ciel pleurait sur leur triste sort.

« Oui. Oui, tu as raison. »

Noël n'aurait rien de très joyeux cette année. Belle et Rumple étaient supposés rentrer le lendemain à la première heure... ils allaient se heurter à un mur invisible.

« Snow m'a téléphoné il y a une heure, » l'informa Regina. « Elle hésitait à laisser les enfants partir au lycée... Finalement, ils y sont quand même allés. »

« Ah ? Ça ne m'étonne pas... je pensais aussi garder Louise à la maison mais c'est elle qui a insisté pour y aller. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Enfin... il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que je la retienne. En fait, je ne veux pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Et puis... »

Elle la laissa parler. Quand elle était angoissée, Emma se lançait parfois dans de longs monologues pour tenter maladroitement de dissimuler ses émotions. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, comme à court de mots.

« J'ai peur, Regina. »

Sa confession lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

« Si quelque chose arrivait à Louise... je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Henry fit son entrée dans la pièce au moment où elle achevait sa phrase. Regina remarqua qu'il tremblait.

« Un problème, mon chéri ? »

Les tremblements cessèrent lorsqu'il se servit un verre d'eau.

« Non, aucun. Juste la fatigue... un peu de stress, aussi, sans doute. »

Tandis qu'elle acquiesçait tristement, Emma se laissa tomber sur le sol et enfila sa veste.

« Je vais y aller, » annonça t-elle. « J'ai entendu dire que les funérailles des enfants étaient prévues pour cet après-midi... je devrais peut-être aller offrir mon soutien. »

C'était tellement dérisoire, presque futile, mais Regina se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle savait qu'Emma ne supportait pas de se sentir inutile.

« Et tant que j'y suis, j'irai passer un petit moment avec Jules, si Zelena n'est pas déjà avec lui. Peut-être qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Henry ? »

Celui-ci, absorbé par le contenu de son verre, sursauta tellement qu'il manqua de le renverser.

« Quoi ? Ah, oui... euh... ce midi, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard mais ne firent pas de commentaire.

« Bien, bien... je te verrai sûrement ce soir, alors, » conclut Emma sans insister. Après un léger signe de la main, elle quitta la pièce. Regina attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de s'adresser à son fils.

« Henry, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu penses encore à Violet ? »

Il serra les dents.

« Violet, et Evan, et mes livres qui ne se vendent pas assez, et tout ce qui se passe ici... c'est juste que ça commence à faire beaucoup. »

« Mon chéri... »

Il l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Maman... ma vie est un désastre, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire n'y changera quelque chose. »

Après un dernier soupir, il quitta la cuisine et remonta à l'étage. Désespérée, Regina songea que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer davantage.

Elle se trompait, évidemment.

oOo

Comme prévu, Emma se rendit au poste de police. Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver Zelena et Robin. Celle-ci racontait à son frère ce qui s'était passé dans le dernier épisode d'une de leurs séries télévisées préférées, qu'il avait manqué pour des raisons évidentes. Zelena, les mains croisées, les écoutait dans un silence religieux, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel. Implorait-elle Hadès de leur venir en aide, de là où il était ?

« Bonjour, Jules, » dit-elle en s'approchant de la cellule. « Je pensais à te faire sortir demain soir, pour le réveillon. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Tandis que Robin s'enthousiasmait, Zelena tourna brusquement la tête et lança, acide :

« Comme un criminel en permission, en somme. Je... »

« Maman, » l'interrompit Jules. « Elle fait ce qu'elle peut. »

Son masque de rage fondit comme neige au soleil, révélant la peine qui marquait ses traits. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et Emma décida de ne pas s'attarder. Après un salut timide, elle s'en alla.

Après s'être informée des détails de l'enterrement, elle retrouva comme prévu Regina au Granny's pour déjeuner.

« Du nouveau ? » s'enquit cette dernière.

« Toujours rien, » soupira Emma en mordant dans son hamburger. « La cérémonie est prévue pour 14h. J'imagine que Snow autorisera les enfants à quitter les cours plus tôt pour y assister. Killian doit avoir averti Louise... j'espère qu'elle sera là. »

Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que sa fille soit totalement indifférente au sort des pauvres victimes.

Regina baissa la tête.

« Tobias est mort il y a quelques minutes, » l'informa t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Emma acquiesça pensivement. Ses émotions étaient quelque peu anesthésiées. Une fois qu'elle aurait mis la main sur le coupable, elle s'autoriserait à pleurer. D'ici là... elle devait rester forte.

« Ses parents souhaitent-ils qu'il soit enterré en même temps que les autres ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vu Lily et August aujourd'hui : ils devaient sans aucun doute se trouver à l'hôpital, endroit qu'Emma avait tendance à éviter ces derniers jours.

« Je n'en sais rien, David ne me l'a pas précisé... je suppose que nous le découvrirons tout à l'heure. »

Elle avait baissé la voix, et Emma comprit pourquoi en apercevant Maleficient qui s'installa au comptoir. L'air maussade, elle paraissait dévastée par la mort de son petit-fils. La blonde changea alors de sujet.

« Je n'ai pas revu Henry depuis ce matin. Il t'a dit ce qu'il devait faire ce midi ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Non... je pense qu'il veut simplement passer du temps seul avec Evan. »

En d'autres circonstances, elles se seraient attardées sur le changement d'attitude de leur fils, mais toutes deux avaient l'esprit trop ailleurs pour s'en formaliser davantage.

A 14h, elles se rendirent au cimetière pour assister aux funérailles. Lily et August avaient visiblement décidé de mettre leur fils en terre aujourd'hui. Peut-être espéraient-il ensevelir leur peine par la même occasion ?

La cérémonie fut simple, mais belle. Beaucoup s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. L'absence de victime supplémentaire depuis l'arrestation de Jules semblait les conforter dans l'idée qu'il était bel et bien coupable. Emma eut l'estomac noué à cette pensée.

Elle ne fut guère étonnée de repérer Robin assise au deuxième rang, près d'Henry qui berçait Evan pour l'endormir. La présence de Louise, installée au fond, remplit son cœur de joie. A côté de son père, l'adolescente arborait un air renfrogné : sans doute Killian l'avait-il obligée à venir. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête triste, qu'Emma lui rendit.

« Je ne vois pas Rachel, » glissa t-elle à Regina. « Et Neal non plus, en fait, » ajouta t-elle après avoir balayé l'assistance du regard deux fois.

Pourtant, Snow et David étaient bien présents.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Que Neal ne vienne pas, ça ne m'étonne guère. Mais Rachel ? »

Ce ne fut que lorsque la cérémonie s'acheva qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une autre personne manquait à l'appel.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu ma mère ? » s'enquit Robin en s'approchant d'elles. « Elle était censée me rejoindre, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée... »

Regina manqua de s'étrangler.

« Te... rejoindre ? »

« Oui. Elle voulait encore rester un peu avec Jules, alors elle m'a demandé de lui garder une place. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard horrifié. Les rouages s'imbriquèrent rapidement dans l'esprit d'Emma.

« Regina... »

« Je sais, je sais ! Dépêchons-nous, ils n'est peut-être pas trop tard. »

Elles se ruèrent dans la voiture d'Emma, qui démarra en trombe.

Ironiquement, aucune d'entre elles ne pensa à utiliser la magie.

oOo

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Zelena attendait lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités se dirigeant vers elle. Elle sourit, soulagée. Heureusement que personne ne s'était rendu compte de son absence assez tôt. Sinon...

Emma et Regina débarquèrent en même temps, suivies par Robin. Regina braqua son regard sur la cellule, où, à peine une heure plus tôt, était enfermé Jules.

« Zelena... » commença Emma.

« Où est Jules ? » l'interrompit Regina, paniquée.

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre.

« En sécurité. »

« En sécurité ? » répéta Emma. « Où ça, exactement ? »

Regina ne montra pas la même patience, ni la même délicatesse.

« Tu as perdu la tête ? » s'époumona t-elle en venant se planter devant elle. « Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de donner aux autres la confirmation qu'ils attendaient tous ? »

Zelena ne flancha pas.

« Ils n'ont eu besoin d'aucune confirmation. Ceci ne changera rien. Et tu le sais. »

Bien sûr que Regina savait. C'était sans doute ce qui la rendait si en colère.

« Où l'as-tu emmené ? » demanda t-elle à son tour.

« Jules est en sécurité. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Zelena remarqua que sa sœur était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. En d'autres circonstances, la situation l'aurait probablement amusée.

Mais il n'y avait rien de drôle, ce jour là.

« Il est en sécurité, et personne ne le trouvera jamais. Je m'en suis assurée. Personne ne pourra plus jamais l'atteindre. »

Emma soupira longuement.

« Zelena, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Jules est considéré comme le principal suspect. Par conséquent... »

« Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon fils, » coupa froidement Zelena. « Il ne remettra jamais les pieds dans une cellule. »

Emma jeta un regard désespéré à Regina.

« Zelena, ce que tu as fait est irresponsable ! Les habitants ont besoin de leur coupable. Dès qu'ils s'apercevront de sa disparition, ils se lanceront dans une véritable chasse aux sorcières ! »

Le terme était plutôt ironique, mais Zelena préféra ne pas relever.

« Je suis d'accord. Il leur faut leur coupable. »

Robin assistait à l'échange en retrait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Une chance que vous en ayez un à disposition. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas, » reprit sa sœur.

« Je pense que tu as très bien compris. »

Emma blêmit.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse. »

« Je suis très sérieuse. »

Le silence les frappa. Pendant dix secondes, plus personne ne prononça un mot. Et puis...

« Non ! »

Robin se jeta sur elle.

« Maman, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Zelena se força à ne pas croiser son regard. Si elle la regardait, si elle apercevait ses yeux implorants, c'était fichu.

« Il faut que je vous protège, ma chérie... c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, et c'est ce que je ferai toujours. »

Robin fondit en larmes. Regina déclara, d'une voix qui manquait de conviction :

« Personne n'y croira. »

« Oh, je crois que si. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à tout le monde que je suis retombée dans mes vieux travers... je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ne seront pas difficiles à convaincre. »

« ...tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

Déterminée, Zelena acquiesça. En faisant ça, elle sauvait Jules, se répéta t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait place dans la cellule. Elle sauvait Jules. Son fils. Le fils d'Hadès. Le fruit de leur amour véritable.

Elle sauvait Jules et rien d'autre n'importait.

« Tu iras vivre chez ta tante, Robin, » dit-elle à sa fille. « Elle s'occupera bien de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, » gémit-elle.

« Ton frère et toi êtes plus importants, » assura t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Puis, elle s'adressa à Regina :

« Quand les choses se seront calmées... je vous dirai où est Jules. D'ici là... »

Visiblement toujours estomaquée par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, elle suivit Emma hors de la pièce, Robin sur les talons.

Zelena se retrouva seule. Bientôt, les autres allaient venir réclamer sa tête. S'ils avaient eu des scrupules à s'en prendre à un adolescent, elle savait qu'elle ne bénéficierait pas de la même clémence.

« Peut-être nous retrouverons nous plus tôt que prévu, Hadès... »

oOo

Snow ne cessait de regarder sa montre et faisait les cent pas depuis une éternité. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était sans nouvelles de ses enfants et elle en devenait folle.

Le matin même, elle avait appelé Rachel pour l'informer qu'elle pouvait manquer les dernières heures de cours pour venir à l'enterrement. Sa fille lui avait assuré qu'elle serait là, et qu'elle forcerait Neal à venir, même si elle devait le tirer par les cheveux jusqu'au cimetière.

David ne s'était pas formalisé de ne pas l'apercevoir à l'heure prévue : sans doute avait-elle des difficultés à convaincre son frère. Lui aussi avait finalement été gagné par l'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sans que leurs enfants ne se montrent.

En ce moment, il écumait toute la ville à leur recherche. Snow avait tenté de joindre Regina et Emma mais aucune ne répondait. Henry semblait aussi être aux abonnés absents.

Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude la balaya sans ménagement. Quelque chose se tramait, elle le sentait. La menace invisible qui planait sur eux depuis des jours devenait plus présente. Plus réelle.

David rentra une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, déconfit.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Ils ne sont nulle part... »

Mort d'inquiétude, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Je suis allé voir Louise, chez Killian et Emma... elle affirme qu'elle ne sait pas où est Neal. »

Son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Snow s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Les larmes menaçaient de se mettre à couler à chaque instant mais, dans un dernier effort de garder son calme, elle se forçait à les contenir.

« Peut-être sont-ils simplement allés faire un tour, » souffla David.

Il ne le pensait pas, bien sûr. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Un peu plus tard, Snow sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Killian. Son visage s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs. Il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Les bras écartés, l'air paisible, ses longues boucles blondes semblant flotter dans le vide, elle ressemblait à un ange endormi.

Snow poussa un long gémissement.

Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Vous allez trouver ici certaines des réponses à vos questions. La suite sera là jeudi !**

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 6**

oOo

Emma avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien comment elle avait atteri ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. S'était-elle téléportée ? Ou alors Regina était-elle venue la chercher en voiture ? La blonde avait l'impression d'évoluer dans le brouillard.

Oui, tout ça n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques années n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Tout allait pour le mieux entre elle et Killian, Louise était une adolescente adorable, Neal avait fini par se calmer, personne ne blâmait Jules pour ses origines, et Alexandra, Charlotte, Aaron et Tobias étaient en vie.

C'était seulement un mauvais rêve.

« Emma ? »

Une voix l'appela. Regina, peut-être ? Emma n'était pas sûre...

« Emma ! »

Elle revint brusquement à elle, sortant de sa léthargie profonde.

Bien sûr que c'était réel.

« Emma, il faut qu'on parle... viens, sortons... »

Elle ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de sa petite sœur. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, là, sur ce lit d'hôpital... Regina la tira par le bras pour la forcer à la suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« J'ai toute ton attention, maintenant ? »

Le ton était volontairement un peu sec, sans doute pour la faire réagir.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle se força à ignorer les sanglots de Snow à l'intérieur.

« Emma, c'est la panique. Les gens ne comprennent pas comment cela a pu se produire alors que la présumée coupable est derrière les barreaux... »

Conformément à la volonté de Zelena, Regina avait annoncé qu'elle avait fini par avouer ses crimes. Toutefois, il avait été difficile de déterminer si les habitants l'avaient crue ou pas.

« Pour tout te dire, ils pensent que Zelena est bel et bien coupable, mais aussi que Jules est son complice. »

« Quoi ?! »

La tentative de Zelena de protéger son fils s'était donc avérée vaine. Elle pouvait bien affirmer tant qu'elle voulait qu'il était en sécurité, les autres allaient finir par le trouver, elle le savait.

Ils allaient payer tous les deux pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Et tout ça parce que, il y a dix-sept années de cela, Zelena avait aimé Hadès. Emma sentit presque le regard brûlant du Dieu des Morts sur elle. Même réduit en cendres, il continuait de les hanter...

Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait trop loin, elle n'avait pas les idées claires. L'horreur de la situation lui explosa en pleine face.

Rachel était en train de mourir.

Sa sœur, si douce, si innocente, était en train de mourir, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour la sauver.

« Emma, je... je suis tellement désolée... »

Elle laissa Regina la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'elle portait toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules.

« Quelqu'un a vu Neal ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu penses qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? » s'enquit Regina.

« Très franchement, Regina, je ne pense à rien du tout en ce moment... j'ai l'esprit vidé. »

Henry débarqua à ce moment, Evan dans les bras, à bout de souffle.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... » murmura t-il.

« Où étais-tu ? » interrogea Regina, curieuse.

« J'étais... peu importe. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Sans rien ajouter, il pénétra doucement dans la chambre.

« Partons, » déclara Emma. « Je ne supporte pas de la regarder dépérir sans rien faire. Peut-être que je ne peux pas la sauver, mais je peux toujours faire payer celui qui lui a fait ça. »

oOo

« Papa ? »

Killian sursauta. Il s'était presque endormi. Il jeta un œil à la pendule de la cuisine : il était presque une heure du matin.

« Oui, Louise ? »

« Est-ce que tu as... des nouvelles ? » se risqua t-elle à demander.

L'ancien pirate considéra sa fille avec tristesse.

« Non, aucune. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'espoir... »

La veille au soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir dîné au Granny's, Killian était tombé sur le corps inanimé de Rachel aux alentours de la mairie. Ne sachant que faire, il s'était empressé de l'amener à ses parents. Hélas, elle présentait exactement les mêmes symptômes que Alexandra, Charlotte, Aaron et Tobias. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la sauver de sa funeste destination.

« Louise ? Tout va bien ? »

Ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Je... il faut que je parle à Neal. »

Elle amorça un geste vers la porte d'entrée. Killian s'empressa de lui barrer la route.

« Louise, tu ne vas nulle part. De un, il est quasiment une heure du matin, et de deux, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et si le fou furieux qui a attaqué Rachel et tous les autres s'en prenait à toi aussi ? Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis, une fois. Tu as dis que tu regrettais que je sois née. »

Killian soupira intérieurement. Et voilà, ils y étaient...

« Écoute, Louise... j'étais en colère. Mes mots ont très largement dépassé mes pensées. Il est vrai que je voulais pas avoir d'enfants, avant, mais jamais, jamais je n'ai regretté ta naissance. Tu es une des meilleures choses qui me sois arrivée, tu comprends ? »

Louise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

« Oui... ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, de toute manière. Il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à Neal. »

Sans crier gare, elle le repoussa brusquement et s'enfuit à l'extérieur. Bouche bée, Killian mit quelques secondes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Comment Louise savait-elle où se trouvait Neal alors que les autres s'étaient évertués à le chercher toute l'après-midi ?

Il le savait, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

oOo

« Alors, ça n'a servi à rien... » répéta Zelena d'une voix atone.

Désespérée, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolée, » offrit sincèrement Regina.

Et elle l'était, elle l'était tellement. Jules ne méritait pas toute cette haine. Ni Zelena. Plus maintenant.

« Et Rachel ? » demanda finalement Zelena.

« Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, » avoua t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine. Comme prévu, Rachel se vidait de son énergie, lentement mais sûrement. C'était le réveillon de Noël, mais personne n'aurait le cœur à la fête cette année.

« C'est un désastre... un véritable cauchemar... » geignit la rousse.

Regina ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« Quand Rachel sera morte, ils viendront pour moi, » prédit Zelena.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, » assura Regina.

« ...et quand ils m'auront eue, ils iront chercher Jules... » poursuivit Zelena, ignorant l'interruption.

« Zelena... »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Je pensais que le cacher suffirait à le sauver... il n'en est rien. Ils chercheront, et ils trouveront. Aucun sortilège de protection ne résistera à la colère de parents endeuillés... je vais te dire où il est. Tu iras le chercher, et tu le protégeras. Je te fais confiance. »

Regina n'aimait pas du tout ce que sa sœur sous-entendait.

« Ça sonne comme un adieu... » fit-elle remarquer.

Le silence de Zelena voulait tout dire.

« ...ce n'est pas à lui de payer pour mes erreurs. »

« Tu es innocente. »

« Cette fois, peut-être. Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas. Peut-être est-il temps que je paye pour tous mes méfaits... »

« Ne dis pas ça... »

Zelena détourna le regard.

« Protège Jules, Regina. Et occupe toi de Robin. S'il-te-plaît... »

La mort dans l'âme, Regina acquiesça. Alors, Zelena se pencha et lui murmura l'endroit exact où était caché son fils, et d'autres choses encore.

Après un dernier regard plein de regrets, elle s'éloigna.

Elle refusa de penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur.

oOo

Snow était épuisée. Elle avait veillé sa fille toute la nuit, et n'avait plus assez de larmes pour exprimer toute sa peine.

Rachel mourrait, là, juste devant elle, et elle était totalement impuissante.

C'était injuste, tellement injuste... sa petite fille.

David regardait par la fenêtre, les poings crispés. L'idée que le coupable allait s'en tirer lui était insupportable. Aucun d'eux n'avait était dupe en ce qui concernait les aveux de Zelena : elle essayait simplement de protéger son fils.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Killian.

« Aucune trace d'eux. »

Depuis que Louise s'était enfuie dans la nuit retrouver Neal, il n'avait pas cessé de les chercher. Sans succès.

« Et si ils avaient un rapport avec tout ça ? » suggéra David d'une voix lasse.

« Non, » répliqua Snow, horrifiée. « Neal... sa propre sœur ? Non, non, impossible. Killian ? »

Elle chercha le soutien du pirate, qui se contenta de baisser la tête. Sa gorge se noua.

« Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas que... »

« Nous n'écartons aucune éventualité, » l'interrompit douloureusement l'ancien pirate.

Imaginer sa fille coupable lui devait être tout aussi insupportable, alors Snow n'insista pas. Henry, qui était présent lui aussi, se faisait aussi discret que possible, offrant son soutien silencieusement.

Whale entra dans la chambre et vérifia l'état de Rachel.

« Combien de temps ? » souffla David.

« ...quelques heures. Elle ne sera plus parmi nous à la fin de la journée, c'est certain... Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... »

Son professionnalisme s'effritait à vue d'œil. Voir cinq gamins mourir en moins d'une semaine l'avait visiblement ébranlé. Il s'empressa de quitter la chambre avant de craquer.

Henry sembla s'éveiller à ce moment, comme sortant d'une rêverie. Il consulta sa montre, pinça les lèvres et déclara :

« Il faut que j'y aille... »

Sans donner davantage d'explications, il sortit à son tour. Personne ne le retint.

Voyant son désespoir, David vint la serrer contre lui.

Aucune fin heureuse ne se profilait à l'horizon.

oOo

Emma s'était retrouvée un peu par hasard au lycée. Comme chaque année, le premier samedi des vacances de Noël, les élèves suivant les cours de théâtre, de photographie ou encore de musique donnaient des représentations ou présentaient leurs activités. Elle avait toujours bien aimé venir, même si Louise, membre de l'équipe de basket, n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les arts. Regina et Zelena étaient toujours les premières à applaudir Jules après qu'il ait joué du violon, et à admirer les photos de Robin. Quant à Snow et David, ils venaient encourager Rachel qui tenait souvent le premier rôle des pièces de théâtre.

Emma constata que l'effectif était réduit. Cela remplit son cœur de tristesse : habituellement, les couloirs fourmillaient de monde à cette heure-ci. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement seule.

Personne n'avait envie de rire. Effrayés, les parents gardaient leurs enfants chez eux, et elle ne pouvait que leur donner raison en repensant à Rachel.

Robin, qui passait par là, son appareil photo sous le bras, vint la saluer.

« Bonjour Emma. »

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue... peut-être pour retrouver un soupçon de normalité. Mais j'aurais sûrement dû rester avec Maman... »

Emma n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste à l'écart de Zelena pour sa sécurité.

Elle lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

« Ta mère sera contente de te savoir ici. »

« Oui... sans doute... ma prof va m'attendre, je ferais mieux d'y retourner. Au fait, Neal et Louise sont ici. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Ici ? » répéta t-elle.

« Oui... c'est bizarre, hein ? Je veux dire, ils ne sont jamais venus... et ils ne s'intéressent pas beaucoup aux arts... enfin, ils doivent avoir leurs raisons... Ils étaient près des casiers il y a cinq minutes, si tu les cherches. »

Emma la remercia à peine avant de dévaler les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Par chance, Louise et Neal étaient toujours là, en train de farfouiller dans le casier de celui-ci.

« Il faudra convaincre Robin d'en prendre un... » disait Neal.

« Neal ? Louise ? Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! Ton père t'a cherchée toute la nuit, Louise ! Et toi, Neal, qu'est-ce que tu faisais depuis hier ? »

Ils sursautèrent violemment et Neal laissa tomber une boite qui s'ouvrit, déversant son contenu sur le sol. C'étaient des petits cachets blancs. Emma fronça les sourcils tandis que Louise s'empressa de tout ramasser, livide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Rien qui te regarde, » rétorqua Neal.

Les dents serrés, elle ramassa la boite.

« Ça ne vient pas de la pharmacie. Ce ne sont pas des médicaments. »

« ...ce sont des stimulants intellectuels. »

« Quoi ? »

Abasourdie, elle manqua de la laisser tomber.

« Des stimulants intellectuels. Pour les examens. »

« Comment t'es-tu procuré ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? »

Il roula des yeux.

« Je les distribue aux élèves, évidemment, » répondit-il, ignorant sa première question.

Peu convaincue, elle arracha les cachets des mains de Louise et les observa, un par un. Elle ne manqua pas l'air horrifié de sa fille, ni celui, inquiet, de Neal.

La plupart semblaient ordinaires – évidemment, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pour autant qu'elle sache, ils pouvaient être dangereux, mais aucun ne retint son attention.

Sauf le dernier.

Dès qu'elle l'effleura, elle la sentit.

La magie.

Son cerveau se mit en marche, les éléments s'imbriquèrent les uns après les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur de comprendre.

« Tu as dis que tu les distribuais aux élèves... et je t'ai entendu, tu as parlé de convaincre Robin d'en prendre un... »

Elle recula, comme blessée.

« Celui-ci n'est pas un stimulant intellectuel, pas vrai ? »

Ils gardèrent le silence. Louise baissa les yeux, mais Neal se contenta de la regarder, inexpressif.

« Qu'avez-vous fait... » souffla t-elle, horrifiée.

oOo

Jules avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ici, coupé du reste du monde.

Il n'avait pas compris quand sa mère l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule et l'avait emmené ici, dans cette petite cabane au fond des bois. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité, que l'endroit était protégé par des sortilèges, que personne ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, qu'il devait juste attendre qu'elle-même ou sa tante Regina vienne le chercher. Il lui avait fait remarquer que les autres allaient vouloir retrouver leur coupable, et elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ça.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait compris son plan. D'abord, il l'avait détestée d'avoir tout mis au point sans lui demander son avis.

Puis, c'était lui-même qu'il avait détesté, pour faire subir tout ça à sa propre mère.

Les autres avaient raison, tout compte fait. Sa naissance était une erreur.

Mélancolique, il sortit son violon de son étui et commença à jouer machinalement. Sans même y penser, il s'était lancé dans l'interprétation du _Requiem_ de Mozart. Il avait toujours bien aimé ce morceau. D'une certaine façon, il lui ressemblait, et collait tellement à la situation.

Une fois, en l'écoutant jouer, sa mère avait mentionné au passage que c'était un des morceaux préférés de son père... il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela : beaucoup de musiciens l'appréciaient aussi. Ça ne le rendait pas plus proche d'Hadès, auquel cas il se serait empressé de l'oublier.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et cessa de jouer. Il fut soulagé en reconnaissant Regina.

« Viens, Jules... ta mère m'a envoyée te chercher pour te mettre en sécurité. »

« Comment ça ? » s'alarma t-il.

« Je t'expliquerai en chemin, mais nous devons y aller maintenant, » le pressa t-elle.

Son violon sous le bras, il la suivit à l'extérieur et l'écouta lui résumer la situation.

« Mais, ma mère... elle est innocente ! »

« Je sais, je sais... »

« Et Rachel... pourquoi elle ? Elle est si gentille... »

Regina se contenta de soupirer. Ils étaient aux abords de l'hôpital, à présent.

« Il faut que je parle à Emma : elle est sûrement au poste de police. Viens. Si nous sommes discrets, personne ne devrait nous voir. »

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps : Emma se trouvait devant le poste de police avec Killian. Étrangement, elle tenait Neal par le bras et semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait laissé sortir Zelena. Celle-ci s'empressa de venir le serrer contre elle.

Robin, également présente, dévisageait Louise, interdite, comme si elle refusait de croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Emma ? Que se passe t-il ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Ce... ce sont eux, Regina... » lâcha t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Quoi ?! »

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Snow et David.

« C'est fini... Rachel est morte... »

Neal et Louise échangèrent un regard mais gardèrent le silence.

« Pourquoi, Louise ? » pleura Emma. « Pourquoi ? Neal ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que je le leur ai demandé. »

Tous se retournèrent au même moment pour toiser le nouvel arrivant.

Jules baissa les yeux, peiné.

Car si les autres avaient été totalement aveugles, lui s'en était douté depuis le début... quelque chose avait cloché dès le départ...

« Non... » gémirent les autres à l'unisson.

* * *

 **Mouhaha, je sais je suis sadique :p. Alors, vous avez trouvé le véritable responsable ? J'ai laissé quelques indications qui n'ont sans doute pas retenu votre attention dans tous les chapitres , mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos dernières hypothèses. Toutes les réponses seront là jeudi ! Black Angelis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **C'est l'heure des grandes révélations pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Guest : je comprends que tu sois perdue. Tout va s'éclairer dans ce chapitre ! ;)

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Chapitre 7**

oOo

Henry se tenait face à sa famille. L'air horrifié imprimé sur leur visage lui confirmait que personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

A l'exception de Jules, visiblement. Il n'en fut pas surpris, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant.

« Henry ? » l'appela Regina d'une voix blanche. « Dis-moi que c'est faux... je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien... »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut tout son désespoir. Pourtant, il ne flancha pas.

Il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour ça.

« Je suis responsable. De tout. »

Il avait tué Alexandra. Puis Charlotte, Aaron et Tobias. Et Rachel, bien sûr.

Ou plutôt, Neal et Louise l'avaient fait pour lui – comme si ça suffisait à le rendre moins monstrueux.

Rachel. Sa propre tante.

Une pointe de culpabilité naquit en lui, qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Bientôt, tout serait terminé.

Il jeta un œil à Robin. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'elle était la prochaine sur sa liste... peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon, Rachel venait de mourir, il devait avoir assez d'énergie maintenant...

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua Snow. La peau blanche comme neige, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Personne n'avait compris. Même pas Regina, qui l'avait eu sous les yeux toute une semaine. Evidemment, elle avait dû noter un changement dans son comportement.

Mais elle avait toujours eu un don pour ignorer ce qui la dérangeait.

Il n'était pas obligé de leur fournir une explication : dans une heure à peine, ça n'importerait plus du tout. Malgré tout, il songea qu'ils méritaient de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre de tels actes.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa plume d'Auteur.

« Ce que j'ai en tête nécessite une forme d'énergie bien plus puissante que l'encre. »

Et quoi de plus puissant que l'énergie vitale ?

Médusés, les autres ne savaient que dire. Il poursuivit.

« Vous seriez étonnés de savoir tout ce qu'on trouve à la bibliothèque de New York, pour peu qu'on cherche vraiment... c'est là que j'ai déniché ce sortilège permettant de pomper l'énergie vitale d'une personne. Il ne me restait qu'à revenir ici pour le mettre en place... »

« Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, » coupa Killian.

Presque amusé, il secoua la tête. Même lorsqu'il avait l'évidence juste sous son nez, il continuait de se voiler la face.

« Moi, non... mais ces deux-là, oui. »

Il se tourna vers Louise et Neal.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Emma.

Les deux concernés ne répondirent pas aux interrogations d'Emma, Killian, Snow et David. Henry soupira intérieurement. C'était pourtant ce qui les avait tant rapprochés ces deux dernières années... leur découverte avait été tardive, et les deux adolescents avaient préféré n'en parler à personne.

Sauf à lui.

C'était à lui que Louise s'était confiée, il y a un an et demi de cela, alors qu'Emma avait passé quelques jours chez lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, il ignorait ce qui avait poussé sa jeune sœur à venir lui parler de son mal-être, et ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question.

Elle lui avait confié avoir entendu son père dire qu'il regrettait sa naissance. Louise ne se sentait pas à sa place dans leur famille si parfaite. Elle lui avait expliqué que seul Neal la comprenait, qu'il ressentait la même chose, qu'ils tentaient d'apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Puis, les yeux implorants, elle l'avait supplié.

 _Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? S'il-te-plaît..._

 _Non, non. Tu peux me faire confiance..._

Il l'avait longuement consolée.

Et il avait surtout vu une occasion en or de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il l'avait saisie.

C'était lui qui avait encouragé Louise et Neal à développer tout leur potentiel magique en leur téléphonant régulièrement. Il avait exploité leur désespoir et l'avait muté en colère. Ils se sentaient si incompris qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Ils avaient trouvé une oreille attentive, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils l'avaient aidé à mettre en place son plan, faisant une suggestion de temps à autre. Tout ce temps, il avait patiemment attendu qu'ils soient assez puissants.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Louise l'avait informé qu'ils pensaient être prêts.

Alors il avait avancé sa venue à Storybrooke.

« Après mon arrivée, la semaine dernière, je leur ai donné quelques-uns de ces cachets que tu as trouvé, Emma, après leur avoir demandé de verrouiller la frontière... conformément à mes instructions, ils en ont ensorcelé certains, qu'ils ont distribué au lycée... et vous connaissez la suite. »

Sa conférence sur le métier d'écrivain n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour se rendre au lycée et remettre les cachets à ses deux jeunes complices.

Son plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Alexandra, angoissée par un contrôle de mathématiques, n'avait pas résisté à l'appel d'un petit stimulant intellectuel...

Il avait bien recommandé à Neal et Louise de se faire discrets, pour éviter que les autres élèves fassent un rapprochement.

Charlotte n'avait pas été bien difficile à convaincre. Aaron s'était davantage méfié, lui qui avait baigné dans la magie toute sa vie durant, mais Louise avait su trouver les mots pour le persuader. Quant à Tobias, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant.

En ce qui concernait Rachel... elle avait été trop naïve. Peu avant l'enterrement, Neal avait exprimé le besoin de lui parler, et l'avait emmenée faire une balade dont elle n'était jamais revenue.

De nouveau, il regarda Robin. Il savait qu'elle aurait été bien plus coriace que les autres, qu'il aurait fallu développer des trésors d'imagination pour la convaincre d'avaler le moindre cachet – car, pour que le sortilège fonctionne, ils devaient être pris volontairement. Et pour une meilleure efficacité, et donc une plus haute garantie de succès, les victimes devaient être plus ou moins proches du lanceur du sort.

Heureusement, ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Henry garda tous ces détails pour lui. A quoi cela avancerait-il tous les autres de le savoir, de toute façon ? Ils avaient été si aveugles...

Zelena le foudroyait du regard, un mélange de colère et de déception, et serra davantage Jules contre lui. Henry se sentit désolé pour lui. Sa vie n'avait jamais rien eu d'enviable, et il s'était retrouvé accusé de crimes qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre.

Pourtant, il avait laissé la ville entière lui jeter la pierre. Lui demeurait insoupçonnable, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Pourquoi, Henry ? » demanda Emma.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la plume.

« Je vais effacer l'histoire pour la réécrire, » déclara t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui se brisa légèrement.

Regina fronça les sourcils, perdue. Il voyait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« C'est évident, non ? » reprit-il. « Depuis que nous sommes revenus des Enfers, notre vie est un désastre. »

Et particulièrement la sienne. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme de vingt ans qui avait quitté Storybrooke, ses rêves d'écrivain plein la tête.

Il s'était marié avec Violet, avait été heureux avec elle, mais son amour s'était effrité en même temps que ses ambitions. La réalité lui avait explosé en pleine face.

Il ne serait jamais un auteur à succès.

La colère l'avait lentement rongé. Il était _l'Auteur_. Il était fait pour écrire, inventer des histoires. Il était destiné à marcher dans les pas de Walt Disney.

Quant à sa famille, elle ne se portait guère mieux. Robin était mort et Regina ne retrouverait jamais l'amour. Zelena élevait seule deux enfants qui ne connaîtraient jamais leur père, dont l'un était haï par la moitié de la ville. Du côté de Snow et David, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais la réalité était toute autre : il les voyait, lui, les regards de plus en plus jaloux que Neal posait sur Rachel.

Les premières disputes d'Emma et Killian l'avaient conforté dans sa décision. Un effet papillon était la cause de ce fiasco.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à déterminer lequel. Maintenant, il allait effacer tout ça, et faire les choses différemment.

« Tu vas nous empêcher d'aller aux Enfers... » comprit finalement Emma.

Chacun songea à ce que cela impliquerait, en silence. Henry n'avait pas fait part de tous ces détails à Neal et Louise, s'étant simplement contenté de leur expliquer que leur vie s'améliorerait nettement après.

Comment aurait-il pu avouer à l'adolescente que dans cette nouvelle réalité, elle n'existerait pas ? Car, sans leur intervention, Killian ne serait jamais revenu des Enfers...

Zelena pleurait silencieusement. Elle ne rencontrerait jamais Hadès. Jules ne verrait jamais le jour.

Leur disparition peinait Henry, mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Ou du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Nous t'en empêcherons, » avança David. « Pas vrai, Snow ? »

Elle n'acquiesça pas.

« C'est trop tard, et vous le savez, » répondit calmement Henry. « Vous voulez vraiment vivre dans une ville endeuillée ? Vivre sans Rachel ? »

Snow poussa un petit gémissement à la mention de sa fille.

« Je ne te reconnais plus, » s'effara Regina.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux. Lui non plus ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui, l'Auteur, le plus pur des croyants, s'était abaissé à assassiner des enfants innocents...

« J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. »

Et il était sincère.

Puis, il commença à s'éloigner.

« Le sort sera effectif dans une demi-heure environ. Je suis désolé. »

Et il partit.

Ils ne le haïraient pas bien longtemps. Il allait tout recommencer, faire de meilleurs choix.

Tout irait pour le mieux.

oOo

Neal s'aperçut que, épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sa mère tremblait.

« Étais-tu vraiment si désespéré ? » lui souffla t-elle.

Il fuyait son regard.

« Quand Rachel est née, il n'y en a plus eu que pour elle, » finit-il par lâcher, plein d'amertume. « C'était comme si je n'existais plus. »

Sa petite sœur était l'enfant rêvée. Sage, bonne élève, gentille.

Tout ce que lui n'était pas, et ne serait jamais.

Il voyait bien que ses parents le lui reprochaient.

Alors il s'était révolté. S'il avait toujours été dissipé, il était devenu ingérable.

La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il s'était retrouvé, en Louise... surtout après qu'ils aient découvert l'existence de leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Elle l'avait mis en contact avec Henry. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il le comprenait. Il s'était facilement laissé convaincre par ses promesses. Henry lui avait promis une meilleure vie, et Neal ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de le croire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses parents ne lui firent aucun reproche. Son père lui posa une simple question :

« Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »

C'était difficile à dire étant donné que rien ne s'était produit.

Mais la promesse d'une vie plus agréable valait-elle tout ce sang sur ses mains ? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr, maintenant.

Il repensa à Rachel. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Une part de lui avait espéré qu'elle refuse de le suivre, qu'elle refuse d'avaler ce stupide cachet qu'il lui avait affirmé être un simple calmant.

Mais non. Elle l'avait cru.

Elle l'avait payé très cher.

Lui aussi payait, maintenant.

Mais ça n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance : Henry allait tout effacer.

Il allait nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait ses mains, et tout irait pour le mieux.

oOo

Louise gardait les yeux baissés.

Elle avait cru agir pour le mieux mais maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Peut-être avait-elle laissé la rancœur envers ses parents l'aveugler.

Les faisait-elle payer pour leur famille déchirée ? Peut-être bien.

Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Comme Neal, elle s'était laissée séduire par les promesses d'Henry. De plus, c'était son frère... bien sûr qu'elle lui avait fait confiance.

C'était peut-être une erreur, tout compte fait. Si elle avait bien compris, elle n'existerait bientôt plus.

Ou, plus exactement, elle n'existerait jamais. Plus personne ne se rappellerait d'elle.

Tout compte fait, il y avait bel et bien un prix à payer.

Elle échangea un regard avec Neal.

Rien ne pourrait réparer le mal qu'ils avaient causé, alors il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle disparaisse.

Louise espéra que ce ne serait pas douloureux.

oOo

Jules fixait Louise et Neal. Comment en était-ils arrivés là ?

Une part de lui s'indignait, une autre comprenait. Lui aussi aurait pu commettre de pareilles horreurs. Heureusement, il avait su s'écarter du sentier tracé par son père.

Mais pour quel résultat ?

Comme Louise, il allait disparaître dans le néant. Dans cette autre réalité, sa mère ne rencontrerait jamais Hadès. Il aurait aimé s'en féliciter, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Parce que, même si ça avait été bref, Zelena avait été heureuse avec lui.

Jules espérait que lui aussi l'avait rendue heureuse.

Il la laissait la serrer fort contre elle, pour la dernière fois.

Ce monde n'était peut-être pas pour lui. Trop de haine, trop de rancœur.

Il sourit à Robin, qui pleurait.

Son père ne croiserait jamais le chemin du Dieu des Morts. Il allait vivre. Elle aurait la chance de le connaître, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il se surprit à imaginer le prénom qu'elle porterait, avant de se raviser. Pour lui, elle serait toujours Robin – et _toujours_ allait se terminer dans quelques minutes.

Jules laissa Regina venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme quand il était petit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et faisait de gros efforts pour les contenir. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors, il eut une idée.

Il ramassa son violon, qui gisait à ses pieds, et se remit à jouer. Le _Requiem_ , encore une fois.

Parce que c'était bien ce à quoi ils assistaient, non ? Une messe funèbre.

Pour lui, pour Louise, pour Alexandra, Charlotte, Tobias et Aaron, pour le mariage d'Emma et Killian, pour leur famille brisée, pour ces dix-sept ans qui allaient partir en fumée.

Pour Henry, aussi, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort. L'homme qui avait orchestré tout ça n'avait plus rien du garçon qui se baladait avec son livre de contes à la recherche des fins heureuses.

Jules regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer son père pour lui demander des explications. Il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de Cristal Olympien qui détruisait totalement l'âme. Il savait qu'il attendait Zelena aux Enfers.

Non, l'âme ne pouvait être détruite que si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il allait bientôt savoir ce que ça faisait.

oOo

Le moment était venu, ils le sentaient. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. La musique lancinante venant du violon de Jules rendait l'atmosphère irréelle.

Emma regarda Killian avec regret.

Dans cette nouvelle réalité, elle n'irait pas le chercher aux Enfers.

Elle repensa à leur mariage, à la naissance de Louise, aux vacances tous les trois.

Oubliés. Disparus.

Inexistants.

« As-tu été heureuse avec moi ? » lui demanda t-il doucement.

Prudemment, elle lui prit la main et la serra fort.

« Oui. Oui. »

« C'est tout ce qui compte alors. »

Peut-être aurait-ils pu sauver Louise. Emma regretta de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'essayer. De ne pas avoir su combattre les pensées noires qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit.

Louise allait disparaître.

Oubliant un instant ce qu'elle avait fait, Emma l'attira contre elle dans une dernière étreinte.

Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son premier jour d'école...

Rien de tout ça ne se produirait.

Endeuillés, Snow et David était serrés l'un contre l'autre. Qu'adviendrait-il de Neal dans cette nouvelle réalité ? Rachel verrait-elle seulement le jour ?

S'assurer qu'elle n'existe pas faisait-il partie des promesses d'Henry à leur fils ?

Snow repensa ces dix-sept dernières années...

Si c'était bien le cas, alors l'applaudir à chacune de ses représentations théâtrales ne se produirait jamais. La consoler de ses cauchemars, fêter son anniversaire, passer la main dans ses boucles blondes...

Et Neal...

Il s'était éloigné du groupe, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Demandait-il pardon à sa sœur ? Snow espérait que oui, qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver malgré tout... même si ça n'allait plus importer. Tout ça serait réduit en cendres.

Zelena laissa Regina la serrer contre elle.

Les Enfers avaient été le point de départ de beaucoup de choses. Leur relation en faisait partie.

Se réconcilier avec Cora n'arriverait pas ici, songea Zelena. Son rapprochement avec Regina serait inexistant.

La colère allait remplacer l'affection.

Rire ensemble après s'être disputées pour un motif ridicule n'arriverait jamais ici.

Faire des lasagnes. Regarder des films Disney idiots. Décorer le sapin pour Noël.

Élever Robin et Jules.

Ça pas n'arriverait ici.

Jules...

Elle ne reverrait jamais Hadès. Elle ne l'embrasserait pas. Ils n'auraient pas de fils ensemble.

Regina ne la laisserait peut-être même pas s'approcher de Robin. Dans cette réalité, elle serait seule.

Jules cessa de jouer et attrapa la main de sa sœur. Tous deux les entourèrent de leur bras libre.

Elle sentit Regina agripper son poignet dans un dernier acte de résistance.

Auraient-ils pu sauver Henry de lui-même ? Ou bien était-il déjà perdu ?

Ils ne connaîtraient pas la réponse, ne sauraient pas.

Dix-sept années réduites en cendres.

Dans leurs derniers instants, tous se mirent à chantonner les notes du _Requiem_.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par l'identité du coupable. Alors, que va donc faire Henry ? Réponse dans l'épilogue qui sera là samedi ! Black Angelis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc le dénouement de cette histoire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et j'espère que cet épilogue ne vous décevra pas :).**

Guest : hé oui, c'est loin d'être une fin heureuse pour le moment... tu vas vite savoir ce que va faire Henry !

* * *

 **Requiem**

 **Épilogue**

oOo

Henry ouvre les yeux.

Il est assis dans l'appartement de David et Snow. Il les trouve plus jeunes, tout comme Emma.

Puis, il comprend.

Il a réussi !

« Je vais aller chercher Killian aux Enfers, » leur annonce Emma.

C'est à lui de jouer.

Il ouvre la bouche mais alors qu'il va parler, des images viennent danser devant ses yeux.

 _Emma porte une robe blanche. C'est celle de Snow. C'est le jour de son mariage : elle irradie de bonheur._

 _Plus tard, elle se jette dans les bras de Killian._

 _Ils sont heureux._

Les autres acquiescent, annoncent qu'ils vont l'accompagner.

 _Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vue si radieuse. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde, songe t-il tandis qu'il la regarde danser._

Henry garde le silence.

.

« Zelena fréquente Hadès, » s'agace Regina.

Henry écoute sa mère pester sur cette relation qui ne fera que leur apporter des ennuis à tous. Puis, elle se calme et soupire longuement.

« Que dois-je faire, Henry ? »

Il le sent, sa réponse sera décisive. Il peut changer bien des choses, là, maintenant.

Il n'a qu'un mot à dire, et sa mère fera tout pour éloigner Zelena d'Hadès. Elle ne lui donnera pas sa bénédiction comme la première fois.

Zelena la détestera. Elles ne se rapprocheront jamais.

Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire.

 _Ils célèbrent quelque chose. Peut-être un anniversaire, Henry ne se rappelle pas exactement._

 _Regina est assise à côté de Zelena. Elles ont le sourire aux lèvres, rient ensemble._

 _Elles semblent inséparables._

Henry s'arrache à ce tableau idyllique.

Peut-il leur prendre ça ?

« Henry ? » insiste Regina.

Il serre les poings. Il voudrait...

 _Un peu plus tard, sans qu'il se rappelle comment, il se retrouve à côté de Zelena. D'après le renflement de son ventre, elle est enceinte de Jules. Elle observe Regina qui discute avec Snow._

 _« Tu sembles heureuse, » fait-il remarquer._

 _« Je le suis, » sourit-elle. « Ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais... j'ai une famille maintenant. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur. »_

 _..._ mais il ne peut pas.

Une part de lui se hait pour ce qu'il va dire.

« Laisse la faire, Maman, » suggère t-il. « Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle parviendra à faire changer Hadès ? »

.

« Henry, moi et Robin allons nous introduire dans la mairie pour récupérer le bébé. Zelena refuse d'entre raison à propos d'Hadès... »

Henry fronce les sourcils. Comment oublier l'issue tragique de cette entrevue ?

Il observe le voleur, qui, sans le savoir, sera mort dans une heure.

 _C'est l'enterrement de Robin. Regina ne pleure pas._

 _Pourtant, il ressent l'ampleur de son désespoir._

Et si...

« Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, » affirme t-il.

Regina paraît surprise.

« Henry, Hadès est dangereux... »

« Justement. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire ? »

Robin lui sourit.

« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour nous. Tout ira bien. »

Rien n'ira bien, veut-il lui hurler. Mais il sait que rien ne les fera renoncer.

De toute évidence, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas changer.

Il sent presque la présence d'une adolescente rousse.

« Désolé, Robin, » pense t-il à voix haute en observant avec regrets le couple s'éloigner. « J'ai essayé... »

.

Henry somnole lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte de la maison.

Il se réveille en sursaut.

Dix minutes plus tard, il est assis dans le salon, en train d'observer Regina tenter de calmer Zelena. Son estomac se serre.

Cette nuit avait été déterminante.

Sera déterminante.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » gémit Zelena, les mains posées sur son ventre.

Il écoute Regina la rassurer, lui affirmer qu'elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

La première fois, il n'est pas intervenu.

Doit-il le faire, cette fois ?

Peut-être ferait-il une faveur à Jules. Une chance de grandir sans devoir supporter l'héritage funeste de son père.

Il repense à quelque chose.

 _C'est le douzième anniversaire de Robin. Pour l'occasion, lui et Violet sont revenus à Storybrooke._

 _C'est le temps où il est heureux : il vient de se marier et ses rêves d'écrivain n'ont pas encore volé en éclats._

 _Il observe Robin et Jules faire une bataille d'eau. Celui-ci sourit, pour une fois. Il a sincèrement l'air heureux, il poursuit sa sœur, rit aux éclats. Zelena les observe du coin de l'oeil, comme apaisée._

 _Sans qu'il comprenne trop comment, il les rejoint dans leurs jeux, même s'il a passé l'âge depuis bien longtemps._

Oui, Jules avait connu des instants de bonheur. Rares, mais ils avaient été là.

Zelena et Regina l'avaient aimé. Il avait eu Robin.

Henry sent presque son regard clair le brûler. Ce regard déçu qu'il arborait quand il a découvert une vérité qu'il soupçonnait avant tous les autres.

La honte menace de le submerger.

Alors, une nouvelle fois, Henry se tait.

.

Les mois passent. Puis les années. Henry évolue dans une constante impression de déjà-vu qui en devient presque lassante. Savoir ce qui va se produire à l'avance a tout de même quelque chose de rassurant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est guère surpris quand, un soir, il trouve Emma recroquevillée sur le canapé du salon.

« Je suis enceinte, » lui annonce t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il sait déjà que Killian, abasourdi par la nouvelle, est parti faire un tour.

La première fois, il s'est réjoui de devenir grand frère.

Cette fois, bien sûr, tout est différent.

Il hésite, ne sait pas quoi faire. Tout ça, il aurait pu l'éviter en l'empêchant de se rendre aux Enfers – il a été trop lâche pour le faire.

Quel rôle avait joué Louise dans la séparation de ses parents ? Lui même ne le sait pas très bien, il vivait déjà à New York au moment de leurs premières disputes.

Peut-il sauver leur mariage ? Il le sait, Emma l'écoutera.

Il n'a qu'un mot à dire et Louise grandira loin, très loin de Storybrooke.

Louise...

Le jour de sa naissance lui revient en tête.

 _Henry marche prudemment dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et entre dans la chambre où se trouve Emma. Il sourit en voyant sa mère tenir dans ses bras un nourrisson. Il ne manque pas de remarquer la touffe de cheveux noirs sur sa tête._

 _« Viens dire bonjour à ta petite sœur, Henry, » avance Emma._

 _Délicatement, Henry la prend dans ses bras._

 _« Elle s'appelle Louise, » précise Killian._

 _Il lui jette un coup d'oeil. Bien que peu emballé par la perspective de devenir père, il semble heureux._

 _Louise sera aimée, il en est certain._

Une drôle de sensation lui traverse le cœur.

Au fond, qu'elle ait contribué ou non à l'échec du mariage de ses parents n'a pas d'importance.

Elle avait été aimée.

Killian et Emma l'avaient aimée. Ce mariage n'avait pas été un échec total puisqu'elle en était le résultat.

Henry repense à la façon dont il a profité de son désespoir. Il en a presque la nausée.

Louise ne mérite pas de disparaître de leur vie.

« C'est... c'est bien... » parvient-il à dire. « Félicitations. »

.

Les jours qui suivent, ils attend le moindre signe de ses grands-parents. Dans ses souvenirs, Snow n'a pas hésité longtemps après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Emma... ici, cela semble prendre un peu plus de temps.

Est-ce son imagination ou a t-il involontairement influencé le cours des choses ?

Il est presque soulagé, quand, un après midi, Snow vient le voir pour lui poser cette fameuse question.

« David et moi pensons à avoir un troisième enfant... ce serait bien, qu'il ait le même âge que le bébé d'Emma... mais, je ne sais pas... Neal est tellement ingérable... »

Celui-ci vient à peine de s'endormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Henry ? Tu es toujours de bon conseil... »

Il pince les lèvres.

Dans une autre vie, il a promis à Neal de tout faire pour que Rachel n'existe pas.

Que peut-il dire à Snow ? Que, contrairement à ses espoirs, non, sa fille ne serait jamais proche de celle d'Emma ? Que Neal développerait une jalousie maladive ?

Rationnellement, tout le pousse à dissuader sa grand-mère. Tout.

Pourtant, quelque chose le retient.

 _Rachel est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital._

 _Elle est en train de mourir_ _._

 _Il en est responsable._

 _Il songe qu'elle ressemble vraiment à Emma, avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Telle un ange déchu, elle va bientôt prendre son envol._

 _Il tremble un peu, ne peut supporter le désespoir de Snow et David._

 _Quel gâchis._

 _Pourtant, il étouffe ses remords. Il est trop tard pour regretter._

Il l'a déjà tuée une fois.

Il ne peut pas recommencer.

« Oui... oui... c'est une bonne idée. »

.

Henry regarde les années passer avec résignation.

Il a vingt-quatre ans, maintenant. Il vient d'achever ses études de littérature.

En ce soir de juillet, Emma et Killian ont invité toute leur famille à dîner. Assis sur la balancelle dans le jardin, il observe les enfants s'amuser. Et, même à un jeune âge, leurs différences se font déjà sentir.

Jules et Rachel dessinent tranquillement sur la terrasse tandis que Robin poursuit Louise et Neal sur la pelouse. Il supporte à peine de les regarder, préférant garder les yeux baissés.

Violet sort alors de la maison et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Henry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses doigts se crispent sur quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

C'est une bague.

La première fois, il avait demandé Violet en mariage lors de cette soirée.

Cette fois, il ne sait que faire. Il l'aime, bien sûr. Il l'aimait aussi, avant d'effacer l'histoire.

Mais ses sentiments étaient peu à peu parti en fumée tandis que sa rancoeur grandissait. La naissance d'Evan n'avait rien arrangé.

On ne recolle pas l'amour qui s'émiette avec des enfants.

Il croise ses yeux pleins de sollicitude et repense à leur mariage.

 _Henry est un peu nerveux. Il se rappelle du mariage d'Emma et Killian, près de dix ans plus tôt._

 _Il espère que le sien sera aussi beau._

 _Ému, il regarde Violet s'avancer vers lui au bras de son père. Sa robe, parsemée de plumes, la fait ressembler à un ange. Il remarque qu'elle porte une couronne de violettes dans ses cheveux._

 _Quand elle arrive près de lui, elle lui sourit._

 _« Notre vie va être magnifique, » lui murmure t-elle. « Je t'aime. »_

 _Et Henry, en la voyant si radieuse, ne peut que la croire._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Ce souvenir lui laisse une drôle de sensation.

Jusqu'ici, son plan initial se révèle être un échec total. Il n'a rien modifié.

Il aime se dire que c'est parce que le destin est plus fort que tout, mais au fond il sait qu'il n'en a juste pas eu le courage.

Mais peut-être peut-il encore sauver sa fin heureuse...

« Violet, » dit-il avec assurance en posant un genou à terre. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».

.

Henry sort d'un rendez-vous avec son éditeur, terriblement las.

Son premier livre n'a pas eu le succès escompté.

Il le savait, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi est-il si déçu, si en colère ?

Pourtant, il a un peu modifié l'histoire. Ce n'est pas exactement le même roman que la première fois.

Mais ça n'a pas suffi, visiblement.

Le même scénario se répète inlassablement. Deux, trois, et quatre romans qui sont loin de devenir des best-seller.

Il devient de plus en plus amer. Violet vient de lui annoncer sa grossesse et il n'est même pas content. Pourtant, cette fois, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Il l'aime toujours autant. Il y a veillé, fait attention à ne pas s'isoler.

Pourtant, il ne peut ignorer qu'il regarde de plus en plus l'armoire où est soigneusement rangée la plume.

Et s'il recommençait encore ? Il lui faudrait procéder autrement, bien sûr... lors de la visite d'Emma, l'année passée, il s'est bien gardé de glisser quoi que ce soit dans la tête de Louise. Non, il lui a simplement conseillé d'être patiente, et de parler de ses pouvoirs à sa famille.

Mais, à sa connaissance, ça n'a rien changé. Les disputes d'Emma et Killian n'ont pas cessé.

En fait, rien n'a changé. Jules est toujours aussi haï, Neal toujours aussi jaloux, Louise toujours aussi seule.

Les jours passent, et il se rapproche de l'armoire.

Peut-être qu'en se montrant moins lâche, il pourrait changer les choses. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait se débrouiller pour obtenir l'énergie vitale nécessaire au fonctionement de la plume sans Louise et Neal...

Puis, il se rappelle tout ce qu'il a fait pour arriver à ses fins.

 _Le corps inanimé d'Alexandra sur le sol froid d'un couloir du lycée._

 _Celui de Charlotte, Aaron, et Tobias._

 _Les larmes de leurs parents._

 _Jules dans une cellule du poste de police, puis Zelena._

 _L'incompréhension d'Emma et Regina._

 _La confiance aveugle de Neal et Louise._

 _Robin, en pleurs en voyant son frère si injustement accusé._

 _Killian, tremblant face à une situation qui lui échappe._

 _Le cadavre de Rachel sur un lit d'hôpital._

 _Les sanglots de Snow et David._

 _Leur regard brûlant qui le transpercent alors qu'il vient de leur avouer la vérité._

 _Et ce sang, tout ce sang qui recouvre ses mains et coule sur ses chaussures._

Henry frissonne. Il a envie de vomir.

Le sang n'a pas disparu en même temps que dix-sept années de leur vie.

La culpabilité, endormie tout ce temps, ressurgit brutalement et le submerge.

D'une main tremblante, il saisit la plume.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

.

 _Je suis parti._

 _Je suis parti et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je vous en prie, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver._

 _Violet, quand tu trouveras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour la naissance de notre fils. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, et que tu la transmettras à tous les autres._

 _J'ai fait des choses terribles dont j'ai honte. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur la nature de mes crimes, sans doute par peur que vous me détestiez par la suite – même si, d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui est arrivé._

 _J'ai cru pouvoir changer les choses et, dans mon malheur, je n'ai causé que la désolation._

 _Je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs encore une fois._

 _J'ai brisé la plume de l'Auteur, éloignant définitivement toute tentation de m'en servir._

 _Killian et Emma, veillez bien sur Louise. Malgré vos différends, essayez de parvenir à vous entendre pour elle. Elle ne va pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétend._

 _Snow et David, parlez à Neal. Il est jaloux de Rachel, c'est en partie ce qui le rend si ingérable._

 _Zelena, ne t'inquiète pas pour Jules, et cesse de culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Bientôt, il quittera Storybrooke avec Robin pour ses études et tout ira bien pour lui._

 _Emma et Regina... j'ai terriblement honte de ce que j'ai fait. Vous ne m'avez pas élevé comme ça. Je pars pour apaiser ma conscience et absoudre mes crimes. Dans cette réalité, ils sont inexistants, mais toujours bien présents dans ma mémoire._

 _Ce que je dis n'a sans doute pas beaucoup de sens pour vous. Sachez simplement qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolé._

 _Je reviendrai un jour, je vous le promets, mais j'ignore quand exactement._

 _Tout dépendra du temps que je mettrai à me pardonner._

 _Vous êtes tous des personnes exceptionnelles, n'en doutez jamais._

 _Je suis heureux de faire partie de votre famille._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Henry_


End file.
